Glitchtale: The Errors Reboot (Season 2)
by Account Moving
Summary: Ryuuto has successfully saved and redeemed Chara, helped bring back Gaster, and revived Asriel. It's not like there is gonna be another monster-human war or another bad guy crisis, right? RIGHT? (Main Pairing: Ryuuto x Betty x Chara. Side pairings include Torigore, Jessica x Gaster [If the fans desire it.]
1. Chapter 1

Season 2: Chapter 1: My Sunshine

(Ryuuto POV)

I woke up on a bed to see Sans and all of the others looking at me worriedly.

"you ok, Ryu?" Sans asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine... Just a bit tired..." I replied to the short skeleton. "How long was I out anyways?"

"About a month." Toriel said, calming down now that I was awake.

"A MONTH? WE WERE ON THE SURFACE FOR A MONTH?" I screeched. "AND NO ONE WOKE ME UP? I ONLY NEEDED A WEEK OF REST!"

Chara spoke up. "Actually, your mom, Kaguya, as a ghost came in and told us to let you sleep longer so your body can adjust to your newly awakened Rinnegan. Now you can activate it at will!" Chara smiled.

I sighed, facepalming. "I'm very hungry." I muttered. Toriel smiled.

"I made a pie for you, my child." My adoptive mother said, handing me the pie.

"Thanks mom." I thanked, eating the pie happily.

Frisk tapped my shoulder, gaining my attention.

"Yeah, Frisk? What is it?" I asked my friend.

"Uh... we were wondering if you can be the Ambassador for monsters... I only took it until you woke up... and since you are a prince of the Ötsutsuki clan..." Frisk trailed off, looking at me.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Anyone to be wary of?" Everyone tensed at that.

"Yeah... beware of the AMD." Asriel stated.

"AMD? What's the AMD?" I asked.

Asgore sighed. "The AMD is the Anti-Monsters Department. Most humans still dislike Monsters, but some accept us, like the humans at the school Toriel worked at." My adoptive father informed me.

"I'm gonna go and take Ryuuto to meet Jessica Grey, the AMD's leader." Frisk said, taking me outside. Thankfully, I had looked into Frisk's mind.

"It's ok Frisk, I can find this AMD on my own." I assured her.

"Ok... cya Ryu!" Frisk went back home, and I started to think about leaving the timeline...

"NO. I promised everyone I'd be there for em." I pulled out the scroll that let me travel between Realities and burnt it. Now, I started to think about my soul as I walked out of boredom.

'All the current souls I currently have seen... Human souls are split into 6 traits... Kindess, Bravery, Justice, Integrity, Perserverance, and Patience. Come to think of it, Frisk and Chara are the only Determination souls, albeit Chara can't manipulate the timeline... And no one ever has shown a split soul like mine... a soul of Determination AND Justice... the soul of Peace hasn't ever popped up anywhere besides me...' I sighed.

"No point of thinking about that anyways... everyone is depending on me to convine this Jessica Grey person to work with Monsterkind. I cannot allow failure." I said, filled with Determination. I looked to the street ahead of me, seeing a girl with medium brown hair with pink highlights, she wore a magenta skirt and a light purple turtle neck with a large light pink stripe at its bottom. She also wore light purple leggings, and brown boots that almost reach her knees. She looked fairly... cute honestly...

'WHAT? What am I THINKING?! Bad Ryu! Bad!' I scolded myself. Then something happened that shocked me. A car appeared, heading straight for the girl. My hero complex activated, as I rushed in front of the girl and activated my Rinnegan.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" (ALMIGHTY PUSH!) I yelled, sending the car flying into the opposite direction.

"That was AWESOME!" The pink haired girl said, getting closer to me. I blushed.

"T-thanks... it's nothing really... Just a R-Rinnegan technique... not that s-special..." I stuttered. I deactivated my Rinnegan quickly.

"Hey!" The girl called out. She quickly blushed when I looked at her. "Thanks for saving me from that!" She smiled. "Aren't you... Ryuuto?"

I grinned, rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeh, that's me. Ryuuto."

"My name's Betty! Nice to meet you!" Betty greeted. "I've heard quite a bit about you from the nice Monsters, pleased to meet you!" Betty looked to the side. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah... I was heading for the AMD building to talk with Jessica Grey..." I trailed off.

"O-oh... you must be very busy..." Betty looked sad.

'NO NO NO NO NO! CUTE GIRL IS SAD! I REPEAT, CUTE GIRL IS SAD!' I screeched mentally. "Uh... you can come with me Betty." I said.

"REALLY?!" I put a thumb up. "AWESOME!"

(At the AMD)

I looked at Jessica. "Can't we work something out?"

"Let's see... what about NO." I cringed at her angry tone.

"But..."

"You heard me. I said NO. I won't go to any reunion. I won't sign anything. Please leave." Jessica turned away.

"Look, Miss Grey... Monsters are my family now... I only want the best for humanity and Monsterkind..." I tried reasoning with Jessica. "You'd want your family to live in a peaceful world right?" I smiled softly. "Let me show you that Monsters only want peace and to live with humans with happiness..."

(Later; in Jessica's car)

"Alright, Prince 'I-Want-Peace-For-Everyone', where to first?" Jessica looked to the side slightly. "And why is she coming along?"

"Hi, Miss Grey!" Betty greeted happily.

"To uncle Gaster's lab!" I exclaimed.

When we got to Gaster's lab, Jessica knocked on the door, Gaster opened it, and spit out the coffee he was drinking. Betty giggled, Jessica didn't look amused at all, and I facepalmed.

We all took a seat somewhere in Gaster's living room. "Sorry for showing up like this uncle, but I wanted to show Miss Grey here how the expansion of the Core helps power the city."

Jessica scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, it basically makes our electricity bills cheaper."

Gaster looked indignant. "Wha- nono! This is much more interesting than that. If the expansion is completed, you won't have to pay for electicity anymore. Ever. How things are working right now with the monsters helping out, and Ryuuto's ability to clone and multiply himself as much as he wants, you can see a clear change. And not only in the bills Miss Grey."

Jessica raised a eyebrow. "How does this 'Core' work exactly?" She asked.

Gaster took this as a chance to show his smarts. "Well basically, it converts geothermal energy into magical electricity by using the Core chambers underground. These chambers have turbines with magnets that allow the electricity to go from magical to-" He looked at Jessica and sighed when she had a look of confusion. "It makes electricity with heat." Gaster simplified.

"Ohhhh I see." Jessica realized.

"A non-polluting, unlimited, self-sustaining power source." Gaster smirked. "But of course that doesn't matter if all the parties don't sign the agreement in the conference tommorow. The AMD would cancel all my projects, and would put the Core's expansion to a end."

'Damn, he is good at convincing people.' I mentally praised Gaster. My skeleton uncle winked at me.

We went back into Jessica's car, and I chuckled. Jessica frowned.

"Don't sing victory yet. I didn't decide ANYTHING." Jessica huffed.

"Whatever you say Miss Grey." I rolled my eyes. I felt something on my hand, and saw that Betty's hand was on top of mine, but Betty didn't notice. I blushed deeply at the contact. "Uh... Betty..." I stammered.

Betty looked at me confusedly, until she saw her hand. "O-oh." She removed her hand from mine, blushing a cute shade of pink.

'NO RYU, I SAID NO! CALM DOWN BOY!' I screehed internally.

I saw Jessica smirk. "Stop fooling around lovebirds." She teased. If it was even possible, the blush on Betty's cheeks got even more pink.

"Just take us to Toriel's Academy for Gifted Youngsters." I groaned. When we got out of the car, Jessica looked at me.

"Who are we visiting now?" The grey eyed woman asked. I ran inside, and hugged my mom as soon as I saw her.

"Mom!" I hugged tighter.

(AN: Ok, ok, I get it. He's 15, and I hug my mom. Weird for you? Try dealing with not having a mom ever since the day you were born, and then try to not hug your adoptive mother. You get it now? Yeah.)

Toriel smiled. "Hello son." She hugged back, before standing straight. "What are you doing here Ryutensei?"

I blushed. "Mom, please don't call me that name!" I said. "Anyways, I want you to show Jessica how you teach humans to use their magic!"

"Well I could ask one of the students to help out... and if it's no trouble, I would like to see if your Rinnegan made your soul stronger Ryuuto."

"Of course mom!" I said, reactivating my Rinnegan.

"Oh, me! Me! I want to help you Miss Toriel!" A boy in green, Cam, said.

"If you insist my child. Thank you." Cam grinned at the praise. "You see Miss Grey, children here have magical abilities. I as their teacher can see their traits and if they are able to use said magic."

"Don't come out! Stay there!" Betty randomly said. We all looked at her confusedly.

"Are you alright child?" My mother asked.

Betty huffed at the child remark. "Yeah! Sorry, please continue."

"How can you know what the child's trait is?" Jessica asked.

"Well you see... it works like this." Toriel put her hand out in front of Cam, causing a green soul to pop out of Cam's chest and it landed in Toriel's hand. "Ryuuto?" I nodded, allowing my soul to pop out showing a yellow soul with a ice blue outline. "It seems your soul's Justice side is dominant today... must be because of your extreme want to help Monsterkind. Thank you. But the ice blue outline most likely means you have ice magic."

"Thanks mom." I wondered why my Determination side disappeared, but shrugged it off, having my soul re-enter me and deactivating my Rinnegan. But I felt my Determination reappear once my Rinnegan wasn't active. 'Must be a side effect of the Rinnegan.' I decided.

"Both of you have gotten stronger! I'm so proud of you two my sunshines!" Toriel spoke, causing me to feel pride. I heard someone leaving and turned to see Jessica walking away.

"Miss Grey, wait!" I called out.

Toriel looked worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah, I'll handle it ma." I told my adoptive mother.

"Well now that we're here... You're Ryuuto's new friend right?" Toriel looked at me knowingly. "Frisk would be proud Ryuuto, now that you made a actual friend. Hello, I am Toriel." Toriel put her hand out in front of Betty, causing a light pink glow.

"Wait don't-" Then a little dark pink blob popped out from behind Betty, and nearly bit off my mom's fingers. "Kumu, no! She's not gonna hurt me!" The blob floated around Betty before resting on her head, Betty glared at it, and it became a pink flower.

"What was that?! It was cool!" Betty blushed at my comment.

"T-thank you... it's called Akumu, Kumu for short." Betty explained, smiling. "It's a little overprotective..."

"Ryutensei Dreemurr, you have a job to do! Chatting with possible girlfriends come after responsibilities!" Toriel teases/scolded.

I blushed angrily. "MOM!" I huffed leaving the room. Toriel giggled, as did Betty.

A while later, I was looking through a glass pane, looking for Miss Grey with Betty when Sans popped up next to me and also looked through the glass pane. "so, who're we looking for?" Sans asked.

Frisk and Asriel also came up.

"How was the meeting with Jessica?" Frisk asked.

"I don't really know... I was with her, but she just left suddenly and I don't know why either!" I exclaimed.

"well why don't you talk to her tomorrow at the meeting? go rest for now." Sans recommended.

"And she is...?" Asriel asked, motioning towards Betty.

"Oh, she's Betty, a new friend. She's been helping me find Jessica." Frisk gasped at the mention of Betty being my friend.

"YOU MADE A FRIEND?! ON YOUR OWN! I NEED TO TELL EVERYONE ELSE! ESPECIALLY PAPYRUS!" Frisk squealed. I deadpanned slightly, sweatdropping.

"Hey, Betty... that reminds me... back at school... I thought you didn't have powers... but your soul reacted to Toriel's approach."

"I-I'm sorry... I had visited the school earlier today but... All the students were divided into 6 different classes according to their traits...But... I didn't fit in..."

I raised a eyebrow. "Whaddya mean by that?"

"I know Frisk's the only one with a red soul..."

'Incorrect...' I thought to myself.

"And that Ryuuto has his Rinnegan to be able to copy soul abilities..."

'She's right about that one.' I nodded mentally.

"And I also know I'm the only one with a PINK soul..." She showed a pink colored soul.

Something in me changed that day, but I didn't know it.

(The Next Day, HSO Headquarters, 9:00 AM)

I found Miss Grey at the HSO Headquarters fairly easily by sensing for her energy signal. "Miss Grey!" I grabbed her attention. "May I take a seat?" Jessica sighed.

"Yeah, go ahead." I sat right next to her. "I made a decision... Just like you, I want peace for everyone... the AMD has exsisted for a long time. Maybe, it's time to change... my daughter would have loved that. Because of my job, I was unable to share as much time as I wanted with her... when I lost my husband in a car accident, it was just me and her... Then I made a mistake. She ran away 20 years ago, and I never saw her again... I want to think that she's still somewhere, making her own life..." She looked at me, and I was freely crying. "Sorry, you didm't need to hear that."

"N-no, it's ok... you needed to get that off your chest anyways... pent up emotions aren't good for you." I reassured Jessica, wiping my tears away.

"Monsterkind is really helping us humans progress... I won't interfere with that." Jessica smiled at me, patting my head confusing me. "You remind me of my daughter, so happy and filled with hope. Thank you Ryuuto. I'll sign." I smiled at Jessica.

"No problem, Miss Grey!" I said.

"Alright, humans and monsters. Let's proceed to the agreement. But before that, we have one last final question for Mr. Dreemurr, and if possible, the young Mr. Ötsutsuki." I stood up and nodded. "It's true we've been monitoring the barrier for a long time, however, we don't know how it was destroyed. Please tell us exactly how the barrier was destroyed."

Asgore was about to speak up, but I beat him to it. "I used the souls collected from my universe. 6 human children fell down, and each died back in my world."

The old man who led the HSO raised a eyebrow. "Are you claiming that other Universes exist?" I nodded, pulling out the burnt Reality Jumper Scroll.

"Here's my proof." The man nodded.

"Only one question left. How long ago was it when the last human fell down? And in THIS universe." The man looked at my goat dad.

"It was 20 years ago... I remeber her wearing a pink tutu... with blue eyes."

"YOU MURDERED HER!" Jessica roared. She quickly demanded for Asgore to be detained and sent to jail. I looed at the scene with slight disgust, running outside.

"I knew it... mom was right... Chara was right... humanity deserves to die... they'll pay for taking my dad away, no matter what." I growled. "No... I won't stoop to their level. I'll just get stronger, and make dad proud... That's what I'll do."

#########  
End  
#########


	2. Chapter 1 and a Half

(Note: This is a mini-chapter to make up for the slow updates. It also explains a few things. Also, this happens RIGHT after Chapter 1 of Season 2.)

(Ryuuto POV) (Inside mindscape)

I woke up inside my mindscape. "Alright, Kaguya said something about some answers about me in here…" I walked around the white, blank space before finding 2 people in my mindscape. One was wearing golden armour and a cloak that reminded me of Asgore's. He held a yellow bow in his hands. His hair and eyes were also yellow. The other wore silver-grey armour with gold plates on the top. His eyes were red, and his hair was brown and reminded me of Frisk and Chara. 'A ancestor maybe?' I pondered. He held a red shield and a red sword in his hands.

The red eyed one spoke up. "So, you're the one from the other universe that is our dual reincarnation?" I did not know how to respond.

"Uhhhhh…"

The yellow one sighed. "Let's introduce ourselves. I am Roy Goldburn, the strongest Wizard of Justice, and former King of Wizards."

The red one nodded. "I am King Copper Lightvale, the strongest Wizard of Determination."

I got serious at the fact that I was standing in front of royalty. "I am Prince Ryutensei Otsutsuki Dreemurr, biological child of Kaguya Otsutsuki, and adopted child of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr." i may dislike using my 'professional' name, but these guys were royalty and deserved respect.

Roy smirked. "OBVIOUSLY, my reincarnation would be royalty!"

Copper rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we wanted to tell you something. We won't be too specific but we'll give you a hint. Expect the unexpected."

"Wait, how is there 3 souls with Determination then? Me,Chara and Frisk!"

Copper seemed to think. "Well you aren't a total soul of Determination, and there is a better explanation that you might find later. Chara is a exception as she has been given a soul that already exsists, I think."

"Be careful, ok kid?" Roy told me before I was kicked out of my mindscape.


	3. Dust

(Please Rate and Review If You Can)

Chapter 2: DUST

(Ryuuto POV)

After dad admitted to killing several human children, he was taken away for further questioning and possible criminal charges... Even when I expected to be taken away as well, it seems that the HSO and AMD forgot that I broke the Barrier myself… I saw a strange pink glow in their eyes, but I shrugged it off.

'It's not like it's mind control or something.' I thought, scoffing. I sighed. "This just makes the relationship between humans and monsters more tense." Kaguya's ghost appeared in front of me.

"Son, please do not despair. Stay strong for your friends." She soothed. I looked at my mother.

"O-ok mom. I'll try." I said. Kaguya smiled.

"Good, now go visit your uncle Gaster. You did promise to visit after all."

I rolled my eyes, activating my green and purple eye glows. "Yeah, yeah. Ok mom." I teleported to the door of Gaster's lab and saw Frisk already waiting there.

"Hey Ryu! How are ya!" Frisk greeted.

"Me? I'm fine sis. How 'bout you?" I smiled.

"I'm good, you here to visit Gaster?"

"Yup." I knocked on Gaster's door a few times before Frisk got impatient and opened it regardless.

" ?/Uncle G?" Frisk and I called out at the same time.

I frowned at the lack of response. "UNCLE GASTER!" I shouted. I heard the sounds of magic and a clang, before peeking into Gaster's work room, seeing Gaster in a hilarious position trying to stop his coffee from spilling. Normally, I'd facepalm… But instead I laughed a bit. "Uncle…" I scolded childishly.

"Hey, come back here!" I heard Betty which was surprising to me as I thought she had to leave...

"Oh, hey Betty." Frisk greeted the other female.

"Hello Frisk!" Betty looked at me. "Hello Ryutensei!" She said teasingly.

I blushed. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I groaned at the mention of my full name. Frisk giggled at my torture before asking the question on my mind.

"Thought you were going to leave, Betty." Frisk stated.

Gaster spoke up as I saw him pour some more coffee for himself. "Actually Frisk, her mom came last night and said if it would be ok for her to stay here for a couple of days. They're moving somewhere else apparently. So she's staying here until the things of her room are moved...right?"

Betty nodded. "Correct!"

"Find out anything 'bout her soul Uncle G?"

"I've been reading all night, and not even a clue." Gaster grunted. Then he seemed to brighten up. "However, there is an interesting story about a pair of siblings who created the barrier. I'll read that later on."

"Oh, ok…" I decided to try to leave but Gaster stopped me.

"Uh, Ryuuto, be careful when around us. After all, the AMD cams are more frequently moving." Gaster warned.

"And make sure to visit Papyrus and Sans!" Frisk added.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" I asked.

Frisk looked sheepish. "Sans told me to avoid talking to Papyrus after I uh, insulted his new spaghetti recipe…"

I looked utterly shocked before shrugging it off.

"Can I come too?" Betty asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" I said, teleporting us to Sans and Papyrus' place, and knocking on the door. Asriel opened the door suprisingly.

"Hey Ryu, how are ya?" Asriel asked.

"I'm good Azzy." I replied.

"Is that Ryuuto?!" Chara asked from afar before running over and tackling me. "RYU!" I was almost knocked over by the sheer force, but due to being a stronger than average person (with the ability to absorb human souls), I was able to stay upright.

"Hey Chara." I casually greeted.

Betty looked at me strangely. "So, why am I here?"

"Too meet the GREATEST person in the world of course!" I lightly pushed Betty towards Papyrus, who was apparently somehow already in his "Cool Dude" mode.

"GREETINGS, NEW HUMAN!" Papyrus said in his loud voice, causing me to wince. Papyrus seemed to notice. "OH, SORRY PRINCE RYUUTO! I FORGOT YOUR EARS ARE DELICATE AND SENSITIVE TO LOUD THINGS LIKE MY GREAT VOICE!" He toned his voice down just a few decibels. "IS THIS BETTER?!"

I smiled. "Yeah, thanks cousin Pap." (AN: Ryuuto treats the main cast as his family.)

"NO PROBLEM! ANYTHING FOR MY LITTLE COUSIN!" Papyrus then turned back to Betty and went back to being his great self.

"we all here already?" I heard Sans' voice ask. I turned to see Sans, who quickly teleported us to MTT's Live show.

"May I say hi to him?!" Betty gushed when she saw Mettaton.

"Sure Betty, I'll just be over here if you need me." Betty quickly walked over to Mettaton as if she was in a trance. I took this time to ponder about the talk in the mindscape, and ask myself a few questions.

"Actually, where's Azeru?" I wondered, worried for my big brother.

"You called?" I heard my brother's voice say, as I turned around and saw my brother wearing a purple cloak.

"Azeru! What happened?"

Azeru's left eyebrow rose questionably. "I thought mom and dad (Toriel and Asgore) explained things to you. Anyways, I was on a bi of a long-term mission."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I realized, deadpanning, then I heard the sound of something snapping.

"SANS! RYUUTO! QUICK!" Frisk yelled out.

I looked up and saw some metal pillars falling down from the crane that held them, and activated my Rinnegan and clapped my hands together. "CHIBAKU TENSEI!" (Planetary Devastation!) I called out, causing some of the pillars to clump toghether in a moonlike structure. Sans got the rest with his blue magic, but he seemed to lose his grip and all the pillars fell down, causing chaos. Papyrus was found inside the crane and was arrested.  
-

(Later)

I thought about my reality scroll, but decided not to delve on that subject for long.

"FRISK!" Sans yelled to the distracted Determination soul holder, getting her attention. "any ideas on what to do from you or ryuuto?"

"I'll, um, hear everyone else's ideas first…" Frisk said.

"Papyrus said he was at the crane because he saw a little girl asking for help…" Asriel informed. "After doing what she said, he felt dizzy and passed out. Now, Sans was attacked by something, and it nullified all his powers… How are you feeling by the way?" Asriel asked the skeleton, who tried summoning a bone, but it dissapeared shortly.

"it's coming back slowly. by tommorow, i should be fine."

"I'm glad." Asriel smiled. "Now, I have this idea… I know Papyrus would never do something like that so…"

Azeru took his chance to speak up. "Lemme guess. A stealth mission where you sneak into the AMD's main camera interface and find out whatever you can? If so, count me and Ryuuto in."

I glared at my brother. "Azeru, you just came back from a long-term mission, you are in no state to go on another possibly dangerous mission. You stay here. I'll go with them alone." Sans seemed to nod at that.

"we need to keep a low profile, less than 3 or 4 people. we don't need to attract the AMD." Sans agreed. Azeru sighed, begrudgingly accepting this. "anyways, frisk, ryuuto. any ideas yourselves?"

"How about Frisk goes first…" I said, looking to the side.

"Oh yeah… I was… uh… My idea… I wanted to… W-what if I could find a way to RESET? We could prevent all of this mess…" Sans looked unhappy, but I beat him to it.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. STOP. RIGHT. THERE. FRISK." I growled demonically, a little black demonic chakra leaking from me, scaring Frisk and shocking everyone. "We made a PACT to not RESET or leave Frisk, remember!"

Frisk looked shocked. "I thought Sans would be mad but you… I thought you'd want to find help from outside the timeline with the Jumper scroll, I-I mean." I activated my Rinnegan, and used Bansho Ten'in to pull Frisk toward me, and picked them up by the collar of their shirt.

" **Give me one good reason for me not to murder your pitiful exsistence right now."** I said, the Juubi's tainted chakra covering me compeletely and deepening my voice, as I summoned a Gaster Blaster also covered in the Juubi's chakra.

"CALM DOWN RYUTENSEI!" Azeru said.

"BRO, THIS IS WRONG!"

"RYU! STOP! EVEN I WOULDN'T GO THAT FAR!" Sans exclaimed.

I dropped Frisk to the floor and unsummoned the blaster, before ripping off the locket she gave me and throwing it to the floor. "Consider our friendship over, _Frisk_." I spat her name like poison before walking over to Asriel and Sans. "Just teleport us there…" I sighed.

"Ryu, I…"

I glared at Frisk angrily, my eyes changing from a normal Rinnegan to a stage one Rinnesharingan with one tomeo. "Don't EVER call me Ryu again. You lost that privilege."

Sans and Asriel looked at me worriedly, before teleporting us to the AMD building.

(Gaster's POV)

I went through the human history books before seeing the Tale of the Twin Siblings again. "The Tale of the Twin Siblings again? Perhaps I can finish it this time. This language is easier to understand after all I've learned these past few days."

( _ **Storytelling Mode=Bold Italics**_ )

 _ **The two siblings, both powerful wizards responsible for creating the barrier, had agreed on all during their shared ruling of the kingdom. However, their opinions on monsterkind differed. The soul of Determination, Copper Lightvale, wanted to destroy the barrier; while the soul of Bravery, Agate Lightvale, thought it was a good measure to keep the peace. Confident, Agate challenged her brother. If he could prove to be more powerful than she, he could destroy the barrier.**_ (Author's Note:Some parts WILL differ from canon.) _**To be fair, they both found a referee for the battle, a man with a fused soul of Justice and Determination, named Granite Jackson. It was clear that Agate's power was stronger, but as the battle continued, both Agate and Granite could feel the great power inside Copper. Copper's Determination knew no limits, leading him to victory. Agate felt humiliated… as a consquence of this, the lost her trait, and with it… her magic. She exiled herself, looking for a trait greater than Determination. And alas, she found it.**_

(Storytelling Mode end;Ryuuto POV)

We ended up in the AMD building.

"oh look, we actually ended up in the right place." Sans joked lightly. "it'll be a while until i can teleport us out, so let's check those recordings…"

I went over to a wall and leaned on it, still angry at what happned back at the house. "What are we looking for anyways, Asriel?" I grumbled.

"I have a feeling that the AMD has something to do with this whole mess. Whatever they did, it's all recorded. And they're probably trying to hide it somewhere."

"how funny, this room doesn't have cameras." Sans inputted.

"Guys, take a look at this." Asriel called, as I grudgingly walked over to the camera interface. "This folder has weird recordings from different places." A video of me using Shinra Tensei to for no reason popped up.

(Storytelling Mode)

 _ **To change the very essence of your soul, a very dangerous and forbidden spell is required. However, Agate cared not for the laws of magic. She once again returned to challenge her brother. Seeing the threat, Granite tried to help Copper, but the power of [REDACTED] overcame Determination and Peace. With his last dying breaths, Granite promised Agate a chance of redemption if their future reincarnations meet. Agate's soul could not adapt to the sudden change. Knowing her time was running short, she sacrificed herself to create the most destructive being imaginable. A being who's soul purpose is to make sure humans and monsters never lived in peace…**_

(Storytelling Mode End)

"it was all her…" Sans said, shocking me.

"But…I…" I refused to belive it, as I have to admit, I had fallen for the pink haired girl. Then the door slwoly creaked open, and Betty was standing there. "Oh...no…" I gulped.

(Storytelling Mode)

 _ **A Bete Noire...The soul of**_ _ **FEAR**_ _ **.**_

(Storytelling Mode End)

Akumu and Betty looked at us strangely, before grinning maliciously. "I wished to be the one to reveal the big suprise." Betty slowly walked toward us, her smile widening. "Oh well… Not like it matters. I already have all the information I need."

I looked at Betty, feeling betrayed. "Betty, why?"

Betty frowned for a moment. "I'll tell you why Ryutensei. It's because monsters and humans will never truly get along. I need to keep the peace. You understand, right? You are the soul of Peace after all."

"THIS ISN'T PEACE! YOU'RE JUST STARTING A WAR BETWEEN HUMANITY AND MONSTERKIND YET AGAIN!" I yelled.

"ryu,asriel, let's just go." Sans was prepared to teleport us out, but was hit by a laser that prevented his magic from teleporting us, and I saw Jessica Grey standing there in the shadows. "No…" I muttered.

"You know you two, your SOULs are just what I need for my job to be flawless. Mind if I take them? Akumu is hungry."

"Get away from us." I growled, my Rinnesharingan activating, and putting my guard up… Then a illusion popped up, and even when I knew it was fake, it was too much… It was my mother, alive and well. "Mom…"

"ryu, asriel! snap out of it!" Sans yelled. Apparently Asriel was in his own illusion of something as well.

"Oh, don't worry Sans. I won't kill Ryuuto, I'll just mind control him. I'll only kill Asriel. After all, every queen needs a king. Now don't move Ryuuto. This is a delicate process, and if you move, it'll kill you..." Betty said, her soul turning into a pink javelin. She threw the javelin at Asriel, and pulled out another javelin, this one looking mechanical with the AMD insignia on it, and threw it at me.

It was at this moment, I snapped out of it and realized what was happening… I closed my eyes, prepared for the mind control, but I felt no control over me, only hearing the sound of something piercing flesh. I opened my eyes to see Azeru, his eyes glowing black instead of his normal grey, and he was bleeding, the mechanical spear in his chest.

I quickly pulled it out, seeing his soul was attached to it. "Big bro… I…"

Azeru smiled. "Ryuuto, take my soul. Get stronger, OK? I know you can do this. You can overcome anything…" Azeru looked to the side, and I looked at what he was looking at. It was Asriel, holding Sans' limp body… which soon dusted away when Akumu ate Sans' SOUL.

"Why…?" I grieved, tears flowing from my eyes. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS BETTY!" I looked towards the person I once loved, feeling nothing but hate. Azeru smiled at me one las time before he stopped breathing.

I took Azeru's orange/gray soul and absorbed it, adding to my magic reserves. I could feel my Rinnesharingan gaining 2 more tomeos in each eye. Little Otsutsuki horns popped out of my head. "Those 2...WERE MY FAMILY!" I summoned a massive ice spear and threw it at Betty with Asriel who threw a rainbow fireball. Akumu just went in front of the girl, no, _DEMON_ , and blocked our attacks like a makeshift shield. Asriel summoned another fireball, but I reluctantly put my hand on my goat brother's shoulder.

"It's time we go Asriel." I told him, picking up the limp body of my deceased brother. Asriel reluctantly agreed, as we left like ninjas as he threw his fireball to the floor, causing a smokescreen.

'This is what Copper and Roy warned me about…' I realized. But it was too late. The chances of me actually ever being happy were slim. My hopes and dreams...Were turning to DUST.

 _##############################################################################_

 _Wow, that was really sad to write. If you want to have Ryuuto fight Betty sometime in a futrure chapter, just say it in a review._

 _-FlamesTheHedgehog22, A Avid Fanfic Writer_


	4. Do or Die

_**Authors Note: I kinda lost motivation to continue Glitchtale: The Errors, but someone called DeaththeWolf helped me regain my inspiration. Thank you DeaththeWolf. Because of you, I learned to not give up, no matter what.**_

 _ **Author's Note 2: Ryu is slowly losing most of his emotions and becoming the Ryuuto he was originally. A cold-hearted bastard with no morals, who only wants to do what he likes and needs to do. But Ryuuto isn't going to be 100% emotionless or heartless, he's just gonna have to deal with a bit of anger.**_

 _ **Author's Note 3: Ryuuto treats the monsters as his family. Toriel is his mom, Asgore is his dad, Asriel is his brother, Alphys and Undyne are his aunts, Gaster is his uncle, and Sans and Pap are his cousins.**_

(Ryuuto POV)

Asriel and I appeared at the door to Toriel and Asgore's house, and I was tired from the long distance teleportation. I opened the door to see Frisk standing there. My Rinnesharingan faded as I was too tired after it's continual use.

"Ryuuto, Asriel? Are you alright? Where's Sans and Azeru?" Tears sprung to my eyes as I remembered that Azeru and Sans had died today at Betty's hands… Frisk saw my expression and fell to the floor, her Determination slightly lessened.

"FRISK!" Asriel said, worried for our sibling.

"I'm trying to stay Determined…" Frisk said, tears dripping from her eyes.

"We have to tell Gaster… and the others… before SHE hurts anyone else." Asriel said. Asriel turned to me. "Big bro, are you…"

"I'm FINE. Now leave me ALONE." I growled slightly. Asriel relented, giving me some space.

(3rd POV) (Betty's location)

Betty sat in a abandoned area of the Core, boredly waiting, before Akumu tapped her shoulder, grabbing her attention. Kumu shapeshifted into a cute mini-Betty, which Betty didn't really expect, and then Betty smiled. "Don't waste energy on keeping me entertained Kumu." She said to Akumu as Kumu turned back into a pink blob. "We need to save it for the soul harvest." Akumu smiled, which Betty noticed. "Hm?" Kumu opened his mouth, showing Sans' soul. "That's soul was enough? You can still drain magic from it?" Betty questioned. Akumu looked proud of himself.

"Does this mean we have enough to start our plan? Way to go Kumu!"

" _ **Let's begin… shall we?"**_

((Author's Note: I will not do ALL of Do or Die's talk scenes, like the Asgore/Papyrus talk with Jessica, because Camila did a WAY better and more heartwarming version of the scene… so, yeah.))

(Ryuuto POV)

Frisk guided us to where Alphys and Gaster was. "Ryu, go outside. I think Gaster would like to talk to you. I'll go find Alphys." Frisk said.

"Tch, whatever." I said, going out to see Gaster. I found Gaster, looking up at the sky.

"Last night, I realised that the stars that monsters have craved to see for hundreds of years are nothing more than dead flames." Gaster said to me.

"Uncle Gaster…" Gaster looked at me.

"I believe I am aware of what you have come to tell me, Ryutensei." Frisk came out, standing next to me.

"Listen. About that… that thing. I must warn you, Frisk, Ryuuto. In the conditions you are in right now, you don't stand a chance. I also learned that there can only be one Determination soul existing at the same time, same with Fear/Pink and Peace/Red-Yellow."

"But if that's true, then how does-" I began.

Gaster smiled faintly. "How does Chara exist right now? Well I have 3 theories. One, you gave her a ALREADY existing soul, which might bypass the rules. Two, Chara may be like you Ryuuto. Determined, but has no real power over the timeline no matter what; which is the unlikeliest theory. And finally, Chara may be changing her soul trait into a dual soul. They are all possibilities." Gaster explained. Then Gaster got serious.

"Also, while it's true that Fear can defeat Determination… Determination can defeat Fear as well. Frisk, Ryuuto. Do not be afraid. Fear is something that can be overcome, defeated. Determination however, isn't. You have no limits Frisk, remember that. And Ryutensei? Train harder, to protect the ones you love. Your power is beyond comprehension if used right. You are Kaguya's child. You inheirited her power, her Juubi chakra, her Rinnesharingan. Combine that with your Peace soul, and you are a force to be reckoned with." That caused me to actually smile.

"Thanks uncle G." I said. Then, I heard Alphys' screams. "What the hell…?" i turned around, blocking a whitish-pink blob from attacking me by quickly using Juubi's chakra and forming a Gedo-Dama into a shield. I summoned a red Determination-infused Ninjato slice the little blob in half. "Bring it ON!" I growled, my Rinnesharingan flaring. I ended up fighting with the blob for minutes.

Frisk spoke up. "No matter how many times we hit it, it doesn't leave." I sensed Frisk fighting another one of these blobs next to me, as I was unable to look away from my fight.

"That's the issue Frisk." Gaster said. Gaster's right eye turned red as he summoned a giant floating hand glowing with red magic. "That wasn't STRONG enough." Gaster blasted the blob, which tried to turn into Sans to make us hesitate. The blob near me shapeshifted into a Azeru-look alike, which angered me, causing my Rinnesharingan to turn silver and glow.

"Uncle Gaster…" I looked at Gaster, copying his giant hand magic to his shock, but my version of the hand was ice-blue and clawed like a demon's. "I'll deal with this faker." My giant hand glew with red magic, blasting a giant beam towards the fake-Azeru and obliterating it. Gaster got over his shock, as he looked at me with slight pride.

"Ryutensei, nice work. But if you can do this much, then I want you with me. Frisk, you and Asriel should check on the school. Whatever that thing is planning, these blobs might be all over the city."

Frisk looked shocked. "Us? What about you?"

Gaster looked back at Frisk. " and I have been developing a plan to stop this THING once and for all."

"But Gaster-"

"WE WON'T FAIL. I won't fail. Especially if Ryutensei can use his ice magic and Rinnesharingan's copy abilities so fluently." Gaster took Frisk and I inside the house again.

"Asriel, we have to the school. These things are probably everywhere." Frisk told Asriel.

I got pulled into my Mindscape.

(Inside Ryuuto's Mind)

I looked up towards the second section of my Mindscape, seeing the seal that kept the Juubi wolf inside of me.

" **Listen kid, the only reason you could use Bijuu-Control, aka the power that let you create a ice-demon version of Gaster's giant hand, was because of me. I want to help you defeat the Bete Noire."**

"What do you get out of this?" I asked the wolf.

" **Nothing much. But I see your fighting spirit. And I find you interesting."** I smiled, ready to leave the Mindscpae. " **Also."** I turned back to Juubi, seeing the wolf smile. " **The name's Shinju."**

"Well then, Shinju. Let's not keep my friends waiting." I left the mindscape.

(Back in the Real World)

"Ryuuto!" I heard Gaster yell as I shook my head.

"Yeah, uncle?"

"Are you ready to fight the Bete Noire?"

I smirked. "Heck yeah, Shinju and I are pumped!"

"Shinju…?" Gaster chuckled. "You befriended the Juubi, didn't you?"

"Yup." I then heard knocks on the door. Asriel, Gaster, Frisk, Alphys and I turned towards the door in anticipation.

"WHY ARE YOU KNOCKING JUST OPEN IT!" I heard Undyne's gruff voice say from the other side of the door.

"BUT WHAT IF THEY ARE HAVING A NAP?" I heard Papyrus say.

"GET DOWN!" I heard Undyne yell, then a blue spear pierced the door, with one of those blobs attatched to it. The blob faded. Undyne kicked open the door, as I saw dad, Papyrus, Undyne and… Jessica…

"UNDYNE! GUYS!" Alphys smiled.

"Oh, hey Alphys! Sorry about the door."

"D-don't worry about it!"

I glared at Jessica fiercely, my silver Rinnesharingan glowing with power. Asriel activated his mid-Hyperdeath magic, summoning a rainbow flame.

Gaster and I rushed at Jessica, as I summoned a small floating hand with my Rinnesharingan, and Gaster and I blasted Jessica, hoping she died as I looked through the smoke. When the smoke cleared, I saw Papyrus, who blocked the blasts with the front part of a Gaster Blaster. "Papyrus, get out of the way." Gaster said.

Papyrus frowned. "No I won't. If I do, you'll hurt her!"

Gaster got angry. "You and I both felt it. If it wasn't for her, HE'D still be alive!"

Papyrus looked saddened. "Hurting her won't bring him back either. And she's sorry… really, really sorry. Please, Ryuuto, you understand right? You never held a grudge against anyone before… no matter what, you always forgave them. She's here to help us."

Gaster grumbled in Wing-dings, and I growled.

"Alright Papyrus." I relented. "She can live her pathetic life as long as she doesn't cause anyone else to die."

"I… Know who you are looking for ." Jessica said. She pulled out a AMD flash drive. "I can tell you exactly where she is."

Gaster sighed. "Very well then. Frisk, Asriel… I'll teleport you both to the school."

My 'Number 1 Goat Dad' spoke up. "I'll go with them if you don't mind Gaster."

"Of course not your highness."

I looked at Undyne. "Aunt Undyne, i'd like it if you could make sure the civilians are ok. Humans are too vurnerable to these small monsters."

Undyne got slightly angry. "Look Ryu, I know that humans are a bit weaker now, but why should I-"

"It's alright Undyne!" Alphys smiled. "I'll be fine."

Undyne blushed. "...Alright. If you say so doc."

"You may come back here and wait for us when you are done." Gaster said.

"Gaster, wait!" Frisk tried to say, before she, Asgore and Asriel got teleported to the school.

(At the Core with Gaster, Jessica, Ryuuto and Alphys)

"Did you understand my instructions, ?"

"Y-Yes… but uhm... what if I need to activate _that,_ and you and Ryuuto are still _in_ there?"

I sighed. "After this door closes, Aunt Alphys, don't open it under any circumstances. That is just a last resort measure. Uncle G and I have no intentions to leave the room until that _thing_ is gone or somehow purified and put under control, and I have avenged Azeru and Sans."

" , she'll enter in 10 seconds." Jessica said.

"Ryuuto, enter." I walked in at my uncle's command. "Alphys, close the door now."\

Alphys pressed a button and closed the door behind us.

I looked ahead of me and saw the Bete Noire. The thing that killed my brother and cousin… The thing that I'd either kill, or purify.

"You're the first of your kind…" Gaster's right eye turned red. "I'll make sure you're the last."

I turned on my silver Shinju-powered stage 5 Rinnesharingan, glaring at Betty. Gaster summoned his Duality, and I used Bijuu-Control to link to my ice magic and make my ice blue Demonic-Duality. Gaster and I shot our giant Dual-hands at the Bete Noire.

One of Gaster's Duality hands shot a red blast at Betty, which Kumu deflected. I tried to use my Duality to try to slice at Betty with the clawed fingers on it, but Betty dodged, jumping into the air and rushing at Uncle Gaster.

"Nope." I summoned a Gedo-Dama from my Duality, which morphed into a shield in front of Gaster. Gaster took that moment to try to use one of his hands to blast a red beam at Betty, but Betty jumped away before the attack could hit her.

Akumu fused with Betty, before Betty's face melted slightly, showing that this 'Betty' was really Akumu. I broke through the illusion, just in time to dodge with Gaster from a attack from Betty. Betty ducked to th floor for some reason, and I looked just in time to see Akumu slamming into Gaster and I. I jumped from the floor with Gaster, our movements synchronized, and Gaster resummoned his Duality as I summoned 2 giant Justice guns. Gaster and I shot magic bullets at Betty, but she dodged most of them and sliced through one with her Akumu-Scythe. I rushed at Betty, turning on my Juubi Chakra cloak and was encased in a silver chakra cloak in the shape of a ten-tailed wolf. I swiped the Chakra paw at Betty, hitting the floor and causing the floor to shake and debris to spread when I missed my original target.

"How hard is it to kill one demon?" I growled. I saw a pink glow come off of Betty. I turned to Gaster. "Uncle, let's finish this now."

"Ryuuto is right, _child._ I'm ending this." Gaster resummoned his Duality, and I summoned a silver Gaster Blaster which attached to my Chakra Wolf forehead like armour.

Gaster shot a massive Integrity buzzsaw at Betty, which Betty deflected with her scythe, and Gaster used a Patience cord to pull the buzzsaw back down, and Betty shot her Akumu-Scythe back into the air, and one of my Shadow Clones rushed at Betty, a Rasengan in their hand, and knocked Betty into the air, where I was floating, charging a Bijuu-Dama infused Gaster Blaster beam. I fired the blackish-purple beam at Betty, which encased her, and I fell to the floor, tired and my Juubi transformation dispelled as well as the GB helmet.

When the smoke cleared, I saw Betty fine, but Akumu damaged. 'And now with her annoying pet out of the way, I can kill her.'

Gaster summoned a Blaster, and his Duality and I summoned my Juubi Duality beside him, making a Gaster Blaster head with 4 hands beside it instead of 2. Betty smirked, and suddenly, a massive shockwave of power washed over the area, turning the place negative for a bit.

"Tch." I tried to fire my Demon-Duality's blast at Betty, but found that our Duality powers weren't responding, and now they were pink. "Uh, Uncle G…?"

"It's not responding for me either!" Gaster said worriedly.

Betty put her hand up in the air, and I could only watch in shock as I saw the Dualities and Gaster Blaster move towards Betty, under her control. I tried cutting off my magic signal, but my Dualities still existed. "Ah, shit." I gulped.

Betty shot out Patience cords from the Dualities, tying me up and keeping Gaster's arms restrained. The now pink Gaster Blaster shot a pink beam at us, leaving Gaster bleeding, and me with cuts and scrapes.

Betty took the Dualities and used them to slam Gaster into the ceiling, and me into a nearby wall, causing a near concussion. Betty again blasted Gaster and I with the pink Gaster Blaster, leaving us in a pool of blood. "Gaster… we… we failed, huh?"

Gaster tried to smile. "At least you tried you hardest, Ryutensei."

"Where is Betty anyway?" I coughed out. Then I saw Betty stabbing Gaster with her soul javelin. Akumu hit me into the wall, leaving me at the brink of unconsciousness. The last thing I saw before passing out was a glowing green knife. When I woke up, I saw Betty standing above Alphys and… Chara?!

I tried to stand, but failed, collapsing. "Chara, Aunt Alphys!" I managed to yell. Then something, no, someone helped me up. "Aunt Undyne?"

Undyne looked at Betty furiously, summoning a spear. "ATTACK!" She threw the spear as I summoned a ice-spike to try to help pierce Betty's soul. But I failed to realise it was a illusion, and Undyne's spear and my ice-spike hit the wrong souls.

Chara's soul and Alphys' soul faded, as Chara shattered into nothingness and Alphys turned to dust. "No… nonononononono!" I said, my eyes widening.

Betty smiled and laughed crazily as she took control of our magic weapons and used them to stab us. I fell to the floor, my soul cracking, and the other souls from my universe fading slowly. 'Can it really end now? After all of this? After befriending Shinju? After saving Chara? After saving Gaster and Asriel? Can I really let it all end?' I thought.

"No." I said, getting up, and seeing Undyne was now in her Undying form. "Betty, I WON'T die. You killed Chara. Someone I LOVED. I'm not gonna die yet… NOT WITHOUT DRAGGING YOU TO HELL WITH ME!" A bright light enveloped me as the powers of my Reborn form slowly came back to me, turning me into Ryuuto the Reborn.

Golden armour with white stripes appeared on me, with the design of my soul, and the other 6 human souls I had engraved onto the armour. I summoned my Ninjato, but now it was silver, covered with Amaterasu flames at the tip, and the Delta Rune was engraved on the hilt.

"I'll save you, or kill you. Either way…"

"It's Do or Die." Undyne and I said in unison.

Author's Note: Yeah yeah, I know what you said DeaththeWolf. Undyne the Undying doesn't really need help to kick Betty's butt. But I wanted to introduce Ryuuto's newest form. If anyone is wondering, I'll just scale Ryuuto's power for ya.

Ryuuto at base is around normal Undyne's strength in magic, and in terms of physical strength.

Ryuuto with his Rinnegan is about Asgore/Toriel level strength in magic, and mountain destroying in terms of physical strength.

Ryuuto with Rinnesharingan and Juubi chakra is around Gaster level strength in magic.

Ryuuto the Reborn is around .5x the strength of Undyne the Undying in both magic and physical due to the human souls.

Ryutensei Ötsutsuki as a God of HyperPeace has about Asriel's terms of strength in magic, and is a Universe Eraser at his best.


	5. LOVE Part 1

_**Author's Note: Ryuuto the Reborn looks like normal Ryuuto, but is wearing Tim's Armour (MC:SM) and has a Rinnesharingan in his right eye and a red flame eye glow from his left eye. Also, Corruption magic is like HATE essence. Except, when it's used, it doesn't harm it's user directly and instead helps the user. The only big downside is that it is attracted to HATE, like a magnet. So, you can guess what's gonna happen next from there.**_

 _ **Author's Note 2: Ryushi looks like Ryuuto, except of having white hair, his hair is black with dark purple tips. His eyes are black-ish purple, unlike Ryuuto's red and yellow eyes.**_

(3rd POV)

Gaster woke up to see Papyrus healing him.

"Gaster stay still! You need to rest!" Papyrus said. Gaster looked behind himself and glared at Jessica.

"Get your hands off me." Gaster growled, slightly scaring Jessica.

"Don't be rude." Papyrus scolded lightly. "She's the one who brought you here."

"Wh-Where's Alphys? And Ryuuto! If anything went wrong, Ryuuto was to be taken home immediately!"

"Chara and Alphys… they… they said that Ryuuto would be fine if he was hidden from the Nullifier by a sh-" Jessica tried saying.

"Chara is there too! This is bad! I need to go back!" Gaster said, getting up.

"No! You are in no condition to do anything! You'll just get yourself hurt, even more!"

"THEY'LL DIE IF I DON'T DO ANYTHING!" Gaster exclaimed, charging up some teleportation magic, but his soul was so damaged that he was unable to use magic properly.

Papyrus rushed to Gaster's side. "U-Undyne went to help Alphys…" Gaster looked at his own hand, looking at the blood on it.

"Blood?... But we don't ble-" Gaster's eyes widened in realization. "If Undyne is fighting her, AND Ryuuto is alive, then we will actually have a chance to beat the Bete Noire."

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

Gaster rested on a couch. "Us, monsters aren't supposed to bleed for we do not have much physical matter. But now that we've been living among humankind and eating their food, we've gained a bit more of a physical form. Making us able to withstand blood. And if we are talking about Undyne, she'll be able to withstand something else as well."

Papyrus looked worried. "Ok, but what about Ryuuto?!"

Gaster smiled. "Ryuuto has no true limits to his powers. He'll only get stronger, learning from us, gaining our magical abilities, and maybe even his own forms."

(Ryuuto POV; at the Nullifier Room)

I watched Betty look at us, glaring angrily as Akumu turned into a scythe. "You think your spears are stronger?" Betty asked. Undyne smirked from beside me.

"No… we don't think so…" I began.

"WE KNOW SO." Undyne finished. Undyne dissapeared, as I stood there, summoning a dark blue ice-spike/spear in my hand. Undyne appeared behind Betty, and kicked her towards me, as I took my ice-spear and threw it at Betty's leg, piercing through it and hitting a wall, leaving a reasonably-sized hole in Betty's leg.

Betty landed on the floor in pain, as Undyne raised her hand, using magic to make spears burst through the floor, and Akumu lifted Betty into the air.

"HOW ARE THEY _THIS_ STRONG! THEY SHOULD BE DEAD!" A yellow spear popped up near Betty, bouncing around the room until it hit her to the ground, causing a small explosion. I rushed at Betty, who had Akumu wrap around her. "Tch." I scoffed, making a mini Bijuu-Dama in my hand, and condensing it into a spear. I thrw the spear at Undyne, who kicked it towards the Akumu-shield.

Akumu's defenses were peirced by the Bijuu-Yari (Tailed Beast Spear) and Betty hit a wall, the blackish-purple spear stuck in her arm. "THEY CAN'T HAVE THIS MUCH DETERMINATION…" Betty growled, pulling out the spear. Akumu rushed at Undyne, but I didn't allow it, activating my Rinnesharingan's full power in my right eye. A black version of Akumu with red eyes appeared and formed a shield in front of Undyne, blocking Akumu's way. Akumu retreated confusedly, going back to Betty's side.

The black Akumu came to me and landed on my shoulder, now asleep. "Nice work, Jigoku." I said, as Undyne and I summoned our spears.

"Stay behind me Kumu." Akumu went behind Betty, following her instructions. "You'll die just like the others!" Betty's hair flared pink, as Undyne and I shot our seperate spears at Betty.

The area around Betty turned negative again, as Undyne looked in shock, but then smirked. "You can have those…" Undyne snapped her fingers, summoning a lot more. "I've got plenty more than that." I copied Undyne, summoning more ice-spears, but this time they were sharper. We shot the spears at Betty, and we ended up with 6 stabbing her. I jumped into the air, charging up as much Peace magic as I could into a shape of a white spear and then putting some of the Corruption magic Azeru gave me a long time ago into it to make it a dark purple Chaos magic spear and also resummoned my Ninjato, charging it with Determination. "UNDYNE!" I called out. Undyne followed me into the air, summoning a giant Determination-infused spear.

"I am the Spear of Justice."

"And I am the God of Peace." And with that, we shot our highly destructive attacks at Betty, causing a massive explosion. I landed on the floor, seeing Betty breaking slowly, as I smirked in satisfaction. I was about to throw the killing spear, but Undyne threw her spear, and a black explosion came off the area where Betty was.

I grinned at the fact that the battle wasn't over yet. Betty stood up, now perfectly fine, and opened her eyes to show black sclera. Akumu formed into a scythe in her hand, and she appeared in front of Undyne. Jigoku became a black-red scythe and I blocked the attack with it. "ICE try, but you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to get to my aunt Undyne." Undyne kicked Betty away from me, but Betty got up, using her javelin to slow herself down. Betty pulled out her Akumu scythe, and dissapeared. "What the…" I muttered.

Then I saw Betty appear in front of Undyne, and sliced, but Undyne dodge it, "HELL SPEAR, JIGOKU!" Jigoku opened his mouth and shot a orange spear at Betty, but he missed. Then a shockwave of magic cut through my armour and Undyne's, leaving my bleeding, and slowly healing from the Corruption magic and Shinju's chakra.

Betty walked towards us, her javelin in hand, and tried to peirce our souls, but I summoned a Chaos Spear again, and knocked her away, glaring intensely with my Rinnesharingan. "If you think you can kill us so easily, you better think again." Undyne said, healing from Determination. "Because I am Determined."

"And I am Kaguya's son, the strongest human alive."

"AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING PAST US." Undyne and I said as one. Betty tried to get out, but the black essence took over most of her face, and she fell down, coughing and hacking.

Akumu wrapped around Betty, and they retreated, leaving the area. I fell to the floor, my transformation dissapating, and I fell to the floor, now unconcious.

(3rd POV)

Jigoku saw his new master/friend unconcious and then Jigoku's eyes glew dark purple. He picked up Ryuuto, leaving the area. "WAIT!" Undyne said.

The black blob turned around to face Undyne with a quizzical look. "Uh, where are you taking him?" Undyne asked.

Jigoku sighed, flowing some of Shinju's chakra to let himself speak. "I am taking him somewhere safe, don't worry."

Undyne sighed and smiled softly. "Well, Ryu created you, so I guess I can trust you." She said, wiping her tears. Jigoku also smiled, before floating off into the air, carrying Ryuuto.

'Alright, time to take him to where his soul is telling me to.' Jigoku thought. But little did Jigoku know, he was actually taking orders from the Corruption in Ryuuto's soul.

Jigoku appeared at a abandoned warehouse 5 minutes later, and put Ryuuto down. "WHY WOULD YOU EAT THE ENTIRE THING YOU IDIOT!" Jigoku heard someone yell. Jigoku took a closer look inside and saw Betty. He was about to attack Betty for harming his master, but Ryuuto's arm grabbed him, and held Jigoku close.

"C'mon, Jigoku." Ryuuto said emotionlessly. He walked over to Betty, who saw him and growled.

"Why are YOU here?! HOW are you here Ryuuto!" Betty said.

"Not Ryuuto anymore. I am Ryushi, the darker and stronger side of Ryuuto." Ryuuto-not-Ryuuto said. "And, I see that you are right. Still, I may Ryuuto's dark side, I still have a heart. I want to protect both humans and monsters. If a few of them have to die, so be it, just… don't kill too many of my close family memebers… ok, Betty?"

Betty looked at Ryushi skeptically. "Ok, Ryushi, but how long is it until RYUUTO takes back control."

Ryushi winced. "He's gonna take back control right about now. Just wanted to tell you this. Also, as Ryuuto is Peace and Purity, I am Chaos and Corruption. I will help you defeat those who will go against Ryuuto's will." Ryushi teleported back to Gaster's house in time to see Undyne get home. Ryushi quickly returned control back to Ryuuto.

(Ryuuto POV)

I sighed, walking into the house and collapsing on the chair next to Gaster. "Hey, Uncle G." I greeted tiredly. I watched Papyrus carry Undyne to a spare room to rest.

"Hello, nephew. How are you?" Gaster smiled softly.

"I'm fine just…" I remembered Chara's death, which caused me to cry lightly. "I can't believe that I failed Chara… that she's deaf because of me…"

Gaster looked at Jessica angrily. "Now look! You caused my only nephew to lose the person he cared about SO MUCH!" I looked at Gaster.

"Uncle, please, calm down…" I tried to smile. "I'll be fine soon." I stood up when I saw Frisk. I saw what she was planning through some mind reading, and sighed. "Uncle Gaster, Frisk, I'll be outside." I walked outside and waited for Frisk to come with Asriel as she was planning.

'Honestly, it's not a bad plan. Gaining LV from hurting people's feelings…' I thought, pulling up a screen that showed my stats.

 _ **[Ryutensei- LV 5]**_

 _ **[HP: 51]**_

 _ **[Atk: 29 (+12 extra from Godly strength)]**_

 _ **[Def: 29 (+12 extra from Juubi chakra)]**_

 _ **[*This demigod child of Kaguya is the new holder of the Peace soul. His LV is high due to killing some people in Underfell on accident.]**_

I saw Frisk and Asriel walk in so I put away the stat screen quickly. I stood next to Asriel and Frisk.

"Frisk what's gotten into you? You haven't been acting like… yourself lately." Asriel asked.

"I've been lying to you Asriel, Ryu. This whole mess… is my fault." Frisk sighed. I simply watched the scene with a neutral expression.

"It's no one's fault Frisk. No one could've have predicted what's been happening lately." Asriel tried to encourage Frisk.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Frisk growled. "I've been looking for a way to RESET since we got to the Surface. This is NOT supposed to be happening."

I scoffed, as I already knew that Frisk would try to RESET. "BUT YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T RESET! YOU EVEN BROKE THE BUTTON, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I lied about the promise. As for the button, that was probably my biggest mistake yet. Why do you think Ryuuto here was SO angry?"

I sighed. "Asriel, I KNEW Frisk was gonna try to RESET. She has a god complex because of her ability to go back. I didn't want to alarm anyone… so I didn't say anything." I pulled up my stat screen in front of Frisk and Asriel, shocking them with my high stats. "By now, I have tried every route, variable and Universe I possibly could. I've seen it all. When I saw this place, I was confused. I thought our Universe was destroyed… but I was wrong. And I wasn't able to leave this place, like a barrier was blocking me… So I stayed." I glared at Frisk, motioning for her to continue as I put my stat screen away.

Frisk cleared her throat. "Anyway, ignoring Ryuuto's unneeded information… The timeline was glitched, and I knew of it. And I STILL abused my powers. I wanted to see if I could get a different ending. So, when after the first RESET, I tried naming Chara, Frisk." I was a little confused on that one, but I decided it was a RESET thing.

"After all… worst case scenario. I'd just RESET and try again. Chara was furious with me… more so than usual. I had been pushing the timeline to it's limits with no consequences so far. I should have noticed there was something wrong with them. I mean… It was me who threw the HATE from my genocide run on her. I thought it'd just go away." Frisk sighed. "But they came back. Blinded by this substance. In the end, everything worked out, even better than I expected because of Ryuuto. I had the ending I was looking for. Gaster, Chara and YOU, Asriel, were saved and alive. To be honest, I was ready to let it all go. I would keep myself from RESETing, go back to my black screen, and leave everyone on the surface… I was wrong. The world continued it's course WITH me in it. I knew it was only a matter of time until something bad happened. Either way, I could only CONTINUE. I didn't realise that when I got rid of the RESET button, I could SAVE or LOAD. I wasn't allowed to interact with the timeline, or modify it anymore. And then, IT happened." Frisk looked up to the sky.

"Do you understand Asriel?" Frisk asked. "It'd be a miracle if I win this in one go. And if I lose, it's game over… Forever. It doesn't really matter. It's not like you can DO anything anyways. I'm the only one who can defeat her."

"That's where you are wrong Frisk." I said, grabbing her attention. "Anyone who can generate their own Determination can defeat Betty. Undyne and I got really close, and Gaster had a good shot with his new abilities."

"I just don't want you guys getting hurt." Frisk said. "I'll go look for her and fight her. I'm not sure if I'll see you guys again, so I just had to get this off my chest. I'm sorry i couldn't been the friend you wanted me to be."

"That is not true." Asriel stated. "You don't have to go now, we can wait! Maybe we can find out another way…"

"I already made up my mind. I'm going… And I'm going ALONE. The more I wait, the more people will die."

I glared. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT THAT DEMON ALONE!"

"Ryuuto is right, you can barely keep your Determination stable! We can wait and get stronger first!"

"Since when are you worried about me dying Asriel? It's not like you haven't tried to do it a couple times…" Frisk said.

Asriel looked to the side. "I may have been confused Frisk, but you did everything of your own volition. You could still feel remorse and regret! You could still feel love. You chose to IGNORE that, and STILL killed almost the ENTIRE Underground! If you go right now, you'll lose."

"At least Flowey wasn't such a coward." Frisk roasted emotionlessly. Asriel looked at Frisk in shock, tears appearing in his eyes as he ran back inside the house. Frisk pulled up her LV screen, which her LV changed from LV 1 to LV 2.

"Don't worry, Frisk. I am going to help you. My LV is high enough already." By standing by and not helping Asriel, my LV changed from 5 to 5 ½. I pulled up my screen.

 _ **[Ryutensei- LV 5 ½ ]**_

 _ **[HP: 53]**_

 _ **[Atk: 32 (+15 extra from Godly strength)]**_

 _ **[Def: 32 (+15 extra from Juubi chakra)]**_

 _ **[*This demigod child of Kaguya is the new holder of the Peace soul. His LV is high due to killing some people in Underfell on accident. He is now ready to fight the Bete Noire for the people he loves. He is corrupted by his Chaos magic and LOVE.]**_


	6. Love Part 2

_Author's Note: Corrupt Juubi chakra cloak is basically Kurama chakra cloak, but black with draconic eyes. Same with normal Juubi chakra cloak, but normal Juubi chakra cloak is silver with wolf-like eyes. Also, Juubi chakra has a affect on someone's max LV. Also, Ryumi is a character I wanted to introduce for a while, so sorry if you don't really like them..._

(Ryuuto POV)

I looked to the floor, sitting in my room in front of my desk, and thinking about my past and how many times I died against the monsters in the original timeline…

Fighting Undyne… _Soul break_.

Fighting Omega Flowey… _Soul break_.

Fighting Asgore… _Soul break_ …

How do people expect me to beat Betty with such low levels of strength? If I went against her… it'd be a soul shatter… _forever…_

"Hey…" I heard Toriel call as I looked up.

"What now. Did you suddenly forget how to knock?" I spat out viciously.

Toriel looked a little shocked, putting some food for me down on my desk. "Right… I'm sorry… If there is anything bugging you son, do not hesitate to ask for help." I watched her walk away before going to sleep.

(The next day…)

I changed into my white jacket that looked like Sans', and quickly went to leave the house and then saw Frisk already standing there, arguing with Toriel. "Mom, let us leave."

Toriel turned to me. "No, Ryutensei! It's dangerous!"

"ONLY FRISK AND I CAN BEAT THE DEMON!" I yelled. Toriel motioned to grab me, but I jumped in front of Frisk. "You can't stop us…"

"YOU TWO WILL NOT GO OUTSIDE!" Toriel said. Asgore walked in.

"Uh… Is everything ok?" Asgore asked.

"Ryuuto and Frisk want to go out, but I won't let them do that. It's too dangerous."

Asgore looked confused. "But why would they want to go out?"

Toriel deadpanned angrily. "It doesn't matter. They're NOT going outside." She motioned to hug us. "Come now my children, please don't jump into trouble…" I summoned a red sword with a black edge, and pointed it at Toriel, giving a mental signal to Frisk to not interfere.

Toriel glared at me. "Ryutensei Otsutsuki Dreemurr, put that sword down or you'll be grounded for a month." I simply growled, activating my Rinnesharingan, which was glowing darker than usual.

"Uh...Tori-"

"DO NOT INTERFERE ASGORE! This is not a joke. Put that sword down this instant, you're coming with me upstairs." I looked down, tears dripping from my eyes as I knew I had to do this. "YOU WON'T GO OUTSIDE!" I stopped my tears, and sliced at Toriel's hand, leaving a bad cut. I unsummoned my sword, turning away.

"I'm not your child, Toriel. And you're definitely NOT my mother." I said, walking away with Frisk, leaving Toriel in tears.

Once I got outside, I dully opened my Stat Screen.

 _[Ryuuto-LV 6 ½ ]_

I sighed. "This should be enough…" I looked at Frisk, transferring the LV she was supposed to gain to her. "Here, take it. I did it so you didn't have to hurt someone…" I said emotionlessly. My LV dropped back to 5 ½, and Frisk got LV 3.

"C'mon, Frisk. Our enemy awaits…"

(3rd POV; With Gaster, Undyne, Pap and Jessica)

Gaster decided to walk into the room where Undyne was healing up. "Good morning Undyne, Papyrus. I apologize for the interruption. I need to ask you a few questions, Undyne. If you feel recovered enough that is. It's about your battle yesterday."

"It's ok… what is it?" Undyne asked.

"Out of all of us, I figured you'd have the highest chance of killing the creature. I don't know how, but somehow you are able to create your own Determination, which is this thing's weakness. My question is… why weren't you able to win? Ryuuto was also there with you, so you should have been able to _easily_ kill the demon."

Undyne looked down. "Well, she got a power boost from a weird substance… it looked like a vial, filled with a black liquid… I was about to deal the fatal blow, but that thing made her regenerate all the damage I did, and she escaped. But the strangest thing was Ryuuto…"

Gaster looked confused. "What about Ryuuto? He looked fine when I saw him…"

"When he was fighting the thing with me, he… His eyes were normal Rinnesharigans, but… He was able to change his trait later on into the battle somehow…"

"WHAT?!" Gaster exclaimed, standing up straight. "But… Ryuuto's soul is Peace, and can only switch between Determination and Justice…"

"But the ablities, Gaster… They were Chaotic and evil… Like his soul _inverted_ … And he also summoned a little blob, but it's eyes turned dark purple later on…" Undyne saw Gaster looking at Jessica furiously, and Gaster broke the pen he was holding, his right eye glowing red.

" Dr. Gaster, please let me explain!" Jessica started.

"No, no I think I understand, you see with the Juubi sealed inside someone, the more Corruption that person has, the more powerful it becomes and seeing the inversion of Peace is Chaos…" Gaster trailed off murmuring about how the Sharingan and Ryuuto's soul trait should counteract each other.

(Ryuuto POV)

As I had a clone spy on them, I looked down at my own hands; yes it was true I lost control and let my brother's Corruption consume me, just like earlier today with Toriel. What have I done, my thoughts spinning and twisting around in my head like a hurricane. I knew that letting my hate consume my was wrong but when let it, it just felt so right, so blissfully perfect, i could just feel the power flood through my body. What did gaster know, like he could know…

...No, I must remember my goal! "My goal is to keep the Peace, no matter the cost! I will stay Determined and serve Justice!" I disconnected my connection to the clone, causing it to dispell.

(3rd POV)

"But, Jessica, I have to say… The AMD is the only place that can handle and contain magical substances…" Gaster was charging a magic spell, but stopped when he felt his soul being strained. "You didn't even tell us you had that vial. We could have done something about it before she…" Gaster sighed. "Whether you gave it to her, or it was taken from you… I don't care anymore. I don't want to hear your excuses anymore. Or your apologies." Gaster walked towards the door, and uttered one sentence that hurt Jessica very badly. "I just wish I had never met you."

Jessica's eyes widened, and her Integrity trait was lost, as she wept. Papyrus looked at Jessica and Undyne. "PLEASE STAY HERE. I NEED TO TALK TO HIM…" Papyrus ran after Gaster.

(With Asriel)

Asriel looked in the mirror, trying to act tough as he remembered what his father told him, before he sighed. "How am I even supposed to move on… it's not like it never happened." Asriel sat on a chair and sighed. "I'm still trying to adjust to these feelings again..."

A voice giggled. "Then stop caring about them." When Asriel looked up, he was shocked to see that the flower Sans gave him, was now Flowey. "It's ok… Only you can see me." Flowey grinned. "I gotta say though, it took you quite a while for you to ask for my help again."

Asriel looked at the flower angrily. "I DIDN'T ASK ANYTHING FROM YOU!" He yelled indignantly.

"Are you SURE?" Flowey pressed. "Your emotions are making you weaker, and you KNOW it. Don't you remember how Frisk hurt your poor feelings, and Ryuuto did nothing to help you, just STANDING there? Why do you think they are getting rid of those close to them, breaking all bonds? Frisk understands it better than you now, and Ryuuto always knew. You can't fight a monster without becoming one in the first place. This is why you NEED me. This is why I haven't left your memories. Because you know a good for nothing, crybaby like you can never make a significant change in a situation like this. Stop pretending to be one of them." Flowey looked at Asriel, his eyes glowing slightly red.

"Stop pretending that you forgot what we did. All the lives we took. All the enemies we made…"

Flowey looked at Asriel crazily. "If you leave your emotions behind, with your power, we'll be unstoppable! We're the same after all…" Flowey put a vine out for Asriel to grab, but Asriel instead tugged on it and grabbed Flowey.

"I know I'll never forget what I did. But I refuse to lose everything I have a second time! Even when I hit rock bottom, there will be friends at my side! And when I get the chance to protect them… it won't be 'power' the force that moves me forward. It's my Love for them, that motivates me to go beyond my very limits."

"YOU'RE MAKING THE SAME MISTAKE AGAIN YOU IDIOT! THE SAME MISTAKE THAT GOT YOU AND CHARA KILLED AGAIN IN THE _FIRST_ PLACE."

"But thanks to that decision, we freed the entire Underground in the end." Asriel put Flowey back in his pot. "It's true everything can't be solved with kindness. In fact… there is a lot of cruelty on the surface. Things don't always go our way. Sometimes, bad things happen to good people. There's sadness, grief, fear, death… and yet… there's these small, teeny little moments in our lives. That are worth living and fighting for. I want to feel happiness. I want to feel love. Even you agreed… that there was no point living in a world with no love."

Flowey looked to the side. "You're an idiot for thinking that way."

"Guess I am one then." Asriel laughed. "I just have this feeling that if I follow my emotions… somehow things will turn out well."

Flowey laughed. "I'd love to see THAT!"

Asriel put his hand out to Flowey. "Then let me show you then. We'll be stuck forever anyways."

Flowey confusedly put a vine out to Asriel, before scoffing and not shaking Asriel's hand. "Sure, whatever. Don't touch me with those crybaby hands. So, you won't reject me anymore?"

"Nah, that's what I've been doing wrong the entire time. You're a part of me Flowey. Like it or not. Let's make this something we'll both enjoy!"

"Fine." Flowey relented. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M HAPPY WITH IT!" Flowey sighed. "Now stop wasting your time and wake up you idiot." Asriel then woke up, realizing it was a dream, before going to get his locket and going outside.

(Ryuuto POV; with Ryuuto and Frisk)

"So, where do you suppose the demon is hiding Ryuuto?" Frisk asked me.

I saw a little pink blob rush past. "We're close." I grabbed Frisk's shoulder and shot down a ice spike that I teleported to, seeing Betty down in the ravine. My eyes glew furiously.

"What took you so long? Did you need that much time to wipe your tears?" Betty taunted.

I growled, summoning my black/red sword and a Gedo-Dama shield, as Frisk summoned her weapons. "Now, that's more like it." Betty smiled.

Frisk ran at Betty, who shapeshifted Akumu into a scythe and shot a blast at Frisk. "OH DAMN!" I tried helping Frisk, but ended up getting hit by the blast as well, a white shock spreading through my body. I activated my Sharingan in time to see Betty coming at us, about to swing her scythe, but I grabbed Frisk and pulled Frisk down from the cliff we hit in time.

Betty then tried to attack me with her scythe again, but Frisk blocked with her sword. "You ok, Ryu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine sis." I flashed through hand-seals quickly. "CHAOS FLAME STYLE: BURNING RAMPAGE!" I shot hundreds of small white-hot fireballs at Betty as Frisk sliced a wave of Determination, but Betty somehow got out unharmed, and attacked Frisk, pulling her into the air and kicking her down to the floor.

I summoned a Justice Gun and fired rapidly at Betty to distract her, and it worked, as Betty came to attack me, but Frisk sliced at her, causing her to hit a wall. Betty got out of said wall, smiling. "You've got nice moves you two, but I'm REALLY curious about something… How well will you deal with your inner demons?"

I turned around and sliced… at… Toriel… My Determination was cut off a bit, as was my Justice. I turned the other way, seeing Papyrus without his head… Fear ran through me, sapping my strength…

The worst thing was Chara… I saw Chara in front of me shattering and reaching for me, calling out… "No…" I muttered… Then my Mangekyou Sharingan activated, and I saw through the Fear Illusion in time to put up a Gedo-Dama shield to block the javelin coming at Frisk and I, but Betty then appeared right next to me and knocked me away with her scythe. I got up, activating my Susano'o, but I wasn't able to form it properly and Akumu rushed at me, knocking me away into a wall, my whole body sore and bleeding.

Frisk dropped right next to me, her forehead covered in blood, before Asriel rushed in and shot a rainbow flame at Betty, forcing her to use Akumu as a barrier. "Asriel, leave while you can! Frisk and I lost… It doesn't matter anymore…"

"NOT HAPPENING!" Asriel refused. "Not again…" He rushed at Betty, scythe vs sword, before Akumu went back to being a blob and tried to attack Frisk, but Asriel used Shocker Breaker in time to block Akumu, and Asriel turned back to attack Betty's scythe…? Oh no…

"AZZY, WATCH OUT!" I cried out. But it was too late. Akumu pierced Asriel's soul, and it was now in Betty's hand. "No…" I whispered, tears leaking from my eyes. Asriel's Hyperdeath markings faded, and Akumu floated to Betty's side.

"I'm sorry guys… Guess I really am a idiot…" Asriel said, before dusting away as Akumu ate his soul.

"Good job Kumu, now we just have to take care of…" Betty frowned as I got up, as did Frisk.

(3rd POV)

"Whatever the consequences are… For what I'm about to do… I'll take it. 'L.O.V.E too, is a acronym. It stands for Level Of ViolencE. A way of quantifying someone's capacity to hurt…" Frisk said, her stat screen floating up.

Ryuuto's stat screen popped up as well. "We can promise something Bete Noire… _**We WILL kill you**_." Ryuuto opened his eyes, now looking blood red and shaped like a dragon's. Juubi's chakra surrounded Ryuuto, now black and corrupted. Frisk's LV jumped to 19, and Ryuuto suddenly had LV 24, one less than his maxium LV 25.

"Their Determination… Suddenly feels different." Betty commented confusedly.

Frisk sliced at Betty, shooting Determination at the Fear harbringer. "CHAOS STYLE: CHAOTIC SOUL VICE STREAKS!" Ryuuto roared, slicing the air and shooting dark red and dark gold blasts at Betty, which shocked Betty as she tried to block Ryuuto's attacks and Frisk's. She failed, hitting a wall and being badly injured.

Her HATE essence quickly healed her, as she frowned, jumping at Frisk and Akumu rushed at Ryuuto.

"CHAOS SOUL: JIGOKU ARISE!" Suddenly, the black version of Akumu reappeared, forming a scythe in Ryuuto's hand as Ryuuto sliced at Akumu, sending Betty's other half flying backward. Then Akumu went back to their other half, watching as Betty's arm was slowly being rebuilt by HATE. Betty shot a HATE strand at Frisk, which then Ryuuto summoned his Susano'o blade, Mokushiroku (Apocalypse), and ,while fusing it with Corruption, sliced the HATE strand. Frisk then reappeared near Betty, and used her Determination sword to cause a explosion. Betty jumped back, now shocked.

"Their Determination is way stronger, more potent… and I can't keep abusing this power… or it might take over again. I can't win like this." Betty growled. Then Betty grinned.

"HEY FRISK! RYUUTO! Mind if I ask for some _**HELP**_?" Betty raised her hand towards Akumu, and then put her other hand towards Ryuuto's direction. Sans' soul popped out of Akumu's mouth and was covered by the HATE essence, and HATE essence also covered the other hand and was shot at Ryuuto.

(Ryuuto POV)

Pain. I was in so much pain. I could see my soul, being changed. The white outline was turning black, and the Determination/Justice was now darkening into Spite and Vengeance, with the dark purple veins of Corruption pulsing through my soul. It hurt… But it felt so good… Power….

I felt like I could do anything… I smirked, letting the HATE and Corruption overtake me and turn me into Ryushi.

(3rd POV)

"Well, doesn't this bring back memories for you Frisk?" Betty giggled, as Frisk could only look in shock. Sans was alive, his eyes glowing blue with a bit of pink. But the biggest shock was Ryuuto.

He had changed quite a bit. Instead of being 5'1, he had grown quite a bit and was now 5'9. His eyes were glowing silver Rinnesharingans, with purple sclera. His hair was black with a purple streak, and he grinned a vicious grin with his teeth now sharp like a wolf's. His canines were more defined and longer, the edges like knives… It was shocking to say the least to see a warrior of Peace to become the warrior of Chaos… no… DOOM.

(With Azeru) [Surprise, surprise!]

Azeru looked at my hands, seeing that he was now alive. "But… that means…" Then it hit him. "Lil bro… he's… been Corrupted!"

Azeru looked up, his eyes filled with anger. "I'll save you, bro." And with that, Azeru flew off, a purple aura trailing behind him.

(Ryushi/Corrupt Ryuuto POV)

Standing next to Betty, I laughed insanely, summoning ice spears and Frost-Dualities. "This is FUN!"

Betty smiled. "Indeed it is, Ryu!" We watched as Frisk tried to dodge Sans' bones and all my attacks. "How do you feel Frisk? Having your friends be consumed by your very own HATE!"

I saw Sans charging up a massive blast, and I smiled devilishly, charging up a blackish-purple beam of Chaos magic from my Frost-Dualities. "KILL THEM!" Betty commanded as we fired at Frisk. When the smoke cleared, I saw… Azeru with his eyes glowing orange? And… Papy? I was shocked to see my big bro…

But… My job was to kill Frisk. And if Azeru was standing in my way…

"Sorry…" I muttered, as Sans and I fired another beam at Azeru and Papy, but Frisk blocked with her sword.

"If you're not here to fight, LEAVE." Frisk growled out. "This won't be solved with words you two."

"YOU… WON'T HURT THEM, RIGHT?" Papyrus asked Frisk.

"Who knows…" Frisk said. "But if they get in my way, I will."

"Let us take them on instead, Frisk." Azeru tried to convince.

"You'll just get yourselves killed. You know that, right?"

"PLEASE, LET US SAVE OUR FAMILY…" Papyrus said sadly.

Frisk scoffed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Frisk then rushed at Betty. I tried to intervene, but Azeru's eyes shapeshifted into Mangekyou Sharingans and sucked us into his Kamui realm.

(In Kamui Realm)

I growled at Azeru. "Why do you get in my way so much, dammit! ON MY PACIFIST ROUTE, YOU CAME AND KILLED EVERYONE! ON MY UNIVERSAL TRAVELS, YOU RUINED STORYSHIFT AND UNDERFELL! WHY, DAMMIT!"

Azeru smiled softly. "It's because I care about you."

"IF YOU CARE ABOUT ME, YOU'D HELP ME KILL FRISK!"

Azeru frowned. "The Corruption trait I gave you enhanced your abilities… but it seems your dark side has come up…"

I smirked. "Dark side or not, I've never felt so powerful, so in control! And now… I'LL KILL YOU, TAKE YOUR EYES AND REGAIN CONTROL OF THIS KAMUI DIMENSION SO I CAN LEAVE!" I summoned a purple, Corruption-infected Frost-Duality and shot a dark purple beam at Azeru, causing him to go flying off in the other direction.

Azeru got up unsteadily. "I… won't fight back…"

"WHY DAMMIT! IF YOU DON'T FIGHT, YOU'LL DIE IN LESS THAN A MINUTE! IF YOU DON'T FIGHT, I'LL CRUSH YOU! So, brother…" I went through hand seals and made a Unmei Chidori, purple lightning in my hand. "WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK! DOOM CHIDORI!" I charged at Azeru in rage, ready to kill him, but he uttered two simple sentences.

"Easy, because you're my brother…" Azeru smiled at me, his white coat blowing behind him. "And because I finally found sis…"

Sis… I don't have a sister… Then it hit me... "R-Ryumi? You found Ryumi?" The lightning in my hand faded.

Azeru smiled. "Yes, she is waiting for us back in the real world. She's currently in a orphanage…"

Sis is alive… and Bro is alive… this world isn't so dark…

I remembered all the times where Ryumi, Azeru and I were playing together, encouraging each other, protecting one another as we were orphans, sparring together…

The darkness of my soul started to crack, with lighter colors like light red and bright gold flowing out… It kinda hurt… but… never have I felt so at peace… never have I felt like I could do anything, protect anyone…

The darkness of my soul completely broke off, and the veins of Corruption quickly receded, my soul reverting to its original state, but brighter and more shiny.

My eyes turned back to it's normal red and gold color, and the purple sclera disappeared. I hugged Azeru tightly. "T-thank you brother!" I cried slightly.

Azeru smiled, hugging me back. "C'mon, lil bro. Yumi is waiting." I smiled, hugging my brother tighter as we left the Kamui realm.

(Outside world)

I saw Papyrus hugging Sans, which caused me to smile. "Ryuuto." Azeru said, grabbing my attention as I looked into his gray eyes.

"Yeah, bro?"

Azeru grinned. "Great job. Now, c'mon, let's go find Ryumi so she can help decrease your LV."

That shocked me. "She can DO that?"

Azeru shrugged. "She decreases your LV as much as she can. My LV was 40 remember? Now it's 8."

I did a double-take. "LV 8?!"

"Yup, so she could decrease your LV back to 1… and that'd be good, because your soul would evolve to become the Soul of Protection."

I was confused. "Huh?"

Azeru walked on somewhere. "C'mon, Yumi can only decrease people's LV if they want to and if the full moon was in that current week! I'll explain on the way over!"

"O-ok!" I rushed after my brother, smiling.

'I already know the Peace souls highest state… it's the Soul of Love.' I thought.

'But what's the Chaos souls highest state then? Not like it could be Death… right?'


	7. Talks and Confrontations: A Mini Chapter

Mini Chapter #2: Talking With The Dead and Confrontations

(Note: Ryuuto's Mugen Rinne-Sharingan looks like a light blue Rinnegan with Itachi's Shuriken-like Mangekyou pattern layered over it.)

(Ryuuto POV)

After getting my LV dropped to 1 by my little sister, I walked over to the special zone in my mindscape where Copper and Roy were, hoping to talk to them.

"Hello? Roy? Copper?" I called out.

" **Kid, there not here."** Shinju's gruff voice grunted. " **They left for a bit to go get some other people or something like that."**

I looked at the giant gray wolf. "Thanks, Shinju. For telling me and for sealing the Corruption away." Shinju smiled.

" **You're like a son to me, I'd do anything to help you."**

"How nice to see you guys patching it up, but we're back." I heard Copper, and turned around to see he was with Roy, and a few other people.

"Copper and I brought all the wizards that we knew that were available at the time here." Roy said.

After Mila, Kody, Rin, and Shane introduced themselves, another person walked out. I recognized him immediately.

"FATHER!" I said, rushing at my dead biological father. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Shinra, my dad, chuckled. "Nice to see you too son…" My father was wearing his usual clothes, with a black cloak, and gray shoes. His red eyes gleamed with happiness, and I smiled.

I let go reluctantly. "Father, why are you here?" I questioned.

My father's face grew serious. "It's because of the Bete Noire. You will have to face her again."

I sighed. "I know, sooner or later I'll have to-"

Copper looked at me. "We meant NOW." The Determination Wizard said.

I was taken aback. "What?! But I can't fight her! She's stronger than me and-"

Mila spoke up. "That's why we are here. To train you to be able to use those 6 other souls you have to their fullest."

" **And I'm going to train you to be able to use my true Demonic chakra, while also splitting myself into a Yin and Yang half."** Shinju said.

"What? How will splitting yourself help?" I asked.

" **The Yin half will split apart into the other Tailed Beasts, giving you all their powers so you have a broader range of offensive and defensive techniques to use against that demon girl."** Shinju explained.

Shinra ruffled my hair lovingly. "I'll also train you to use my family's bloodline, the ability to use Chishioton (Blood Release)."

I sighed, before getting filled with Determination. "Train me." I told them. They all smirked.

(After being trained)

I woke up after being trained for 14 days in my mindscape, or barely a second. I looked around, trying to see if anyone was watching me before flashing through hand seals.

'Boar, Ox, Tiger, Tiger, Hare, Monkey, Ox, Monkey, Horse, Tiger!' I thought before stopping on the final handseal. "Chishioton: Chishio Bunshin (Blood Release:Blood Clone)!" I exclaimed, summoning a clone made of my blood and was exactly like me in every way.

"Clone, you stay here and act like you're resting, and I'll go find Betty and defeat her." I said, my clone nodding and sleeping on my bed, before I teleported to Betty using Kamui to find her still running off somewhere through a forest.

"Hello Betty…" I growled, causing Betty to look worried as she looked at me. Then I sighed. "Forgive me for this…"

I flashed through more hand seals. "Bijuuton: Genkai O Funsai Suru (Tailed Beast Release: Limit Breaker)!" I yelled out, summoning all the powers of all the Tailed Beasts inside me and causing a a light blue chakra cloak to form around me. I activated my new dojutsu, the Mugen Rinne-Sharingan (Infinite Transmigration Copy Wheel Eye).

"What?!" Betty said, shocked.

"I'm going to end you." I said angrily. "You killed Azzy, you're not getting away with that so easily. GOT IT?!" I rushed at her, kicking her in to the air before teleporting into the air and forming a dark red Rasen-Shuriken that I saw from Juubi's memories.

"JIGOKUTON: GYAKUTEN RASEN-SHURIKEN (Hell Release:Reversed Spiralling Shuriken)!" I called out, slamming the Justu onto the Bete Noire and watching as she fell to the floor and the Jutsu exploded violently on her. Betty got up unsteadily, her clothes slightly torn and cuts all over her. She used some HATE to heal her and growled.

"When did you get this strong? You weren't that strong when we fought last time…" She growled. I smirked.

"My secret." I taunted. She growled, summoning a soul javelin and also turning Akumu into a scythe, rushing at me. I stood there fearlessly, watching her near before using the Patience soul's Time magic to freeze time and casually walk behind Betty, before kicking her and unfreezing time, watching her fall to the grassy floor. I chuckled.

Akumu turned back into a blob before angrily opening his mouth and firing his sharp tongue-like thing at me. I used Kindness magic to block it with a shield and the protective barrier didn't even budge.

"My turn again, Kumu." I smirked, using my special part of my Rinne-Sharingan to shoot ultra-fast golden Justice arrows at Kumu from my Kamui dimension, making him to fall to the floor, and causing a small explosion. I sensed Betty behind me and dodged a strike from her javelin with ease. "Too easy… Shinra Tensei." I repelled Betty and caused her to crash into a tree by using gravity. I snapped my fingers, summoning a ice blue wolf skull. It targeted Betty and shot a dark blue beam at her, causing her to go through the tree and hit another. I teleported in front of Betty, grabbing her by the neck. "What do you say now, Bete Noire? Going to give me my brother's soul back?"

"N-never!" Betty managed to say. I growled, throwing her into the air.

"Bijuuton:Akuma no Tsume (Tailed Beast Release:Demon Claws)!" I yelled, dark red claws made of chakra and magic forming on my fingers. I sliced at the air, causing red streaks of demonic chakra and magic to rush at Betty at high speeds, tearing into her shoulder. I also shot multiple blasts of Bravery fire at her, burning her.

I watched with a cruel smile as I saw Betty's burning and torn up body fall to the floor, before frowning when I saw HATE was already healing her, but very slowly. "Can't have her get away from her punishment, can we? I don't want her falling unconscious or dying. I want her to suffer slowly, as I did..." I healed her, with some extra magic.

"Ryu…?" Betty said weakly, almost making me pity her for a moment. _Almost._ I smirked.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I don't pity you. I don't want to help you. And I _definitely_ don't love you anymore Bete Noire. I just want you to die when I say you can." I said venomously.

Betty got up, a dark smile on her face. "Watch out darling… You could die from saying something like that."

I blinked. "What do you mea-" A sharp pain suddenly flowed through my body. I fell to the floor, my light blue Ultra Chakra Cloak fading, blood dripping from my lips and chest. "What… did… you… do…" I looked at my chest a little harder, seeing a hole. "You… You used Akumu… I wasn't paying attention to him…" I realised.

Betty looked at me with sympathy on her face. "You won't die Ryuuto! You're my king! You'll live… Just without any of your memories!" Akumu floated towards Betty, and I fell unconscious.

End of this Mini Chapter.

You might be wondering on why I killed off Ryu, right? _Plot._ Here's what I currently see for the future without spoilers.

Frisk and the others will find not Ryuuto anywhere in the house. Why? Blood Clones only last when the user is still supplying Chakra. So with Ryuuto out cold, no more chakra is being supplied.

Because of Ryuuto not being found, Frisk will blame herself, thinking that Betty had one of her blobs kill Ryuuto and take his soul. And with that, Azeru will also be unhappy with himself, his guilt activating his Michinogan (Unknown Eye).


	8. CORRUPTION and PURITY: Mini-Chapter 3

(Juubi/Shinju's POV)

Shinju sighed, trapped in his cage again, with the souls of the Wizards and Ryuuto's father. Ever since Ryuuto lost to Betty, he lost his memory of Betty being bad, and he trapped us further into the seal and not allowing us to leave, treating us like the enemy.

Ryuuto also became cruel, sinister and dark, only being kind to that _demoness_ , Betty. Shinju growled when he saw the seal on Ryuuto's soul keeping the Corruption weakening. " **Dammit, how could Ryuuto have let his guard down? How could he fail THIS bad?"**

A purple substance leaked from Ryuuto's soul, and fell to the floor in front of the silver wolf. It formed into the shape of a young man, looking barely 20 years old.

The man had messy black hair with purple tips. His eyes were colored a light shade of purple. He wore clothes that looked like they belonged to a Duke that were colored violet, carrying a purple scepter that seemed to be made out of amythest.

" **Who are you?"** Shinju growled, baring his teeth.

The man smiled. " _ **I am what you would call the Corruption enhancer. But you can call me James. I saw what happened to my container though…"**_ James then frowned. " _ **If Ryuuto is to beat the Bete Noire, he must accept me. He must accept the darkness inside his SOUL… As well as his light."**_

Shinju was taken aback. " **What do you mean light? Ryuuto is the most pure being I've seen-"** James' eyes glew a darker shade of purple.

" _ **Now, Shinju, the Ryuuto you know is just the Neutral side. Not Pure Dark, not Pure Light. Ryuuto must accept both sides of him to gain his full power."**_ James informed.

" **What can** _ **I**_ **do?"** Shinju asked. James smirked.

" _ **You can just watch Ryuuto's SOUL again. I'm calling upon my little sister from Ryu's SOUL. She is the Spirit of Purity, as I am the Spirit of Corruption. If you can pull Ryuuto out here sometime, we can ambush him and smack some sense into our container. Ryuuto is necessary for the survival of this Multiverse, and many others."**_ James said.

Copper decided to speak up as the Wizards were just watching. "Do we help with the ambush?"

James smiled at the Frisk's ancestor. " _ **Of course, we could use your help, Wizard of Determination."**_

From Ryuuto's soul, something leaked to the floor. It was colored white. It then formed into a small female figure, looking about 12 years old.

The girl had silver hair with yellow eyes, wearing silver hunter clothes. (Think of Artemis' cloting from Percy Jackson.)

The girl smiled. " _Hello there, big brother! Where's Ryuuto?"_

James smiled sadly. " _ **He's been mind-controlled by the girl known as Betty, Rei. We need to defeat him now, and bring him back to train him to use our powers and end the terror that Betty caused."**_

Rei smirked. " _Once we get Ryuuto to use our powers, he'll be nigh-unstoppable. He'll ascend from being Kaguya's demigod child, to a demi-Titan. Only a full god could beat him."_

Shinra laughed. "Let the planning begin." He said.

The End of The Mini-Chapter


	9. My Promise: World Shattering

_**Author's Note: Hello again, Glitchtale fans! Sorry about not updating for the last few months. Life's a pain, high school is stressful, and well, I hit a snag when My Promise hit YouTube. Don't worry, I think I'll just follow Cami's plot. It's easier that way. I've also been editing Ryuuto, so expect him to be a lot more powerful. And he's on Betty's side, oh dear. Hopefully, he can be saved a second time, right? Expect the unexpected this time. Bring your thinking caps and stuff, this new Chapter may confuse people.**_

(3rd POV)

Betty was watching over Ryuuto's unconscious form, smiling darkly. "Finally, my King. He's mine." Her eyes shone dark pink, as she looked at Akumu. "Kumu, show me the souls we have." Akumu agreed and showed Betty all the souls they obtained. Betty grabbed one of the HATE infected ones and cracked them. She then began a killing spree of destroying all souls with HATE on them.

She saw Asriel's, half overtaken by HATE, and was about to shatter it, but then. "Kumu, we'll infect this one completely. I think Ryuuto'd love it to have his brother back." She grabbed Cam's soul and absorbed it as Asriel was recreated by HATE.

Sensing the HATE, Ryuuto woke up, his eyes duller than usual. He looked around confusedly. Betty was him and smiled. "Oh hello, dearest. You've finally awoken." Betty kneeled next to the demigod. She put her hand on his head, activating the Corruption in his soul and taking control of him partially. He still had free will, but he was now Ryushi again.

Ryushi stood, his eyes covered by his hair. He put on a cloak and wore the hood tightly. He summoned Jigoku into his hand, as Betty revealed her true form. (Author's Note: Not as grotesque with this version, just has the eyes of True Bete.)

Bete smiled. "They've all made me retreat for the last time."

(Elsewhere)

Somewhere else, in Toriel's house, Undyne and Jessica were waiting alone. "Hey, don't feel bad," Undyne said, looking at Jessica. "I don't blame you for what happened. None of us knew how to deal with that thing."

"It's not only that, Undyne… All I've ever done in my life is make mistakes. Not only that, but people end up paying for the consequences of my actions. First my daughter, then Sans, Dr. Gaster, Alphys, Chara, and now Ryuuto's missing!"

"The death of Alphys is not your fault Jessica," Undyne said, her voice strained.

"Yes, it was! If I hadn't dropped that black substance… That thing wouldn't have killed her."

"That thing didn't kill Alphys…" Undyne confessed. "I DID!"

"No… that can't be. It must've been a mistake." Jessica tried to speak.

"It was… I acted before thinking, and my attack hit her instead. How am I supposed to live with this guilt?" Undyne looked at her hands. "I just want to tell her I'm sorry…"

"Please don't do this to yourself, Undyne. I know what it's like to live with a unbearable guilt in your heart. Nobody deserves that… and certainly not you. It's not gonna be easy, and you probably feel like you'll never be able to move on from that…"

Undyne sighed. "It hurts so much… every time I think about it. I don't want to live with this pain, but I don't want to forget her either."

"This is not about forgetting what happened, Undyne. You have to accept how bad it feels, so you can move on. It took me 20 years to understand that, and it led me to hurt people in the process. Alphys and Ryuuto both wouldn't want you to be like this." Jessica then heard a knock and she got up. "The others must be back. Give me a minute."

Jessica looked around. "Miss Toriel?" She was then shocked to see pink blobs everywhere outside, trying to break the barrier. She tried to get back to Undyne, but a small creature broke through the barrier. It was a lean and slender silvery-white tiger with a red demonic mask on its face. It hissed at her, glaring.

She went to grab the Magic Nullifier, but the tiger pounced and went to attack her, knocking the Nullifier away. The Byakko tiger was then knocked away by a blue spear, poofing into red smoke. Undyne walked in, a spear in her hand. "What's going on?" She asked, stabbing a pink blob. "What was that?"

"I… I don't know." Jessica stuttered in fear. "But I know for sure, if those blobs are here, there are more everywhere else."

"Alright, stand back! I'll handle this!" Undyne summoned a bunch of spears and began to attack the blobs fiercely. Another strange masked beast came around the corner, this time a bird. It screeched and began to attack Jessica, who tried dispelling it with the Nullifier she picked up. When she backed it into a corner, she smirked and began to charge up another Nullifier Charge, but then dropped it when her soul began to crack. It pounced and knocked her down, attacking her.

"UNDYNE!" Jessica called out, trying to defend herself from the strange bird. Undyne turned and aimed for the bird, but it was too close to Jessica.

Undyne started to have flashbacks of Alphys, and it was holding her back. The bird got it a hit on Jessica, and then was stabbed by a glowing red trident courtesy of Asgore, dispelling it.

(Back with Betty and Ryushi)

Ryushi frowned as Byakko and Suzaku were sent back to him. "You did well, my friends. It seems I'll have to try harder later. All of you, when Betty, Asriel and I return, you attack the city. Fuse into Kurama again if you really have to. But only when I give the order." All the Nine Masked Beasts nodded. Ryushi turned to the last beast. "And you, my Tenth Beast, my masterpiece. Tengoku, the Heavenly Wolf. You will be with me."

Ryushi turned to Bete. "Are you ready, dear?" Bete smiled viciously.

"Of course. Let's show them **REAL FEAR**."

They took a little trip to find Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk waiting for them. "Guess I'll say hi…" Bete then attacked them from above, causing an explosion. Asgore threw his trident at Bete, which was grabbed and tossed away by the cloaked Ryushi. His now dark green and purple eyes were glowing, showing a bit of his face. "As excited as I am to fight all of you… I'm here to fight Frisk and finish what I started. As for you two… I have a special treat."

Asriel dropped from the sky as well, and Ryushi put his hoodie down. Hatred was visible in both of the Dreemurr's children's eyes as they glared at their parents. "They're both very angry with you… for how you treated them in the past." Ryushi summoned a strange new sword he found while just exploring Mount Ebbott a second time. It had a large silver flawless blade and a black hilt with a white pearl in the middle. Ryushi pulled out a few small crystal orbs of varying colors and magically infused them into the pearl.

"With the Gems of the Elements, I won't lose. With Imperius, Sword of the Gods, I won't lose." He charged at Asgore, who was unprepared, and then Ryushi was knocked away by a black beam of energy.

Ryushi hissed in pain, the wounds burning. He looked up to see Blaze glaring back. "You fool… You fell again." Blaze frowned. "I'll just have to bring you back... Why are you laughing?"

And indeed, Ryushi was laughing. "You IDIOT, who do you think you are? You think you can save someone who doesn't need to be saved?" Blaze took a step back as Ryushi's new weapon had started to glow. A golden gem with a lightning symbol popped out of the white pearl, and energy leaked into the blade, turning it yellow with blue lightning arcs around it. "Lightning Gem! RELEASED!"

Ryushi rushed at the visibly shocked Blaze with his weapon, stabbing their lung, and pulled out Imperius, now soaked in reddish-yellow blood. Ryu covered his hand in lightning and was about to execute his "brother" when a giant sharp green disk was thrown at him and he was forced to dodge. He turned to see Ryumi, with a small sword made of red magic and 2 green magic disks on her arms. "So you think both of you can stop me? Maybe, if I was still weak, but not anymore. Come, my pet."

A large roar was heard, stopping everyone in their tracks as Tengoku, now the size of a small building, appeared in front of them. Tengoku opened their mouth and shot a giant ball of fire at Blaze and Ryumi. Ryushi boosted the attack with a wind attack from his "Wind Gem mode".

A large inferno covered the two, as Blaze jumped in front of Ryumi to stop most of the flames from hitting her. After the blaze, the two Otsutsuki children were very much tired and injured, with 3rd degree burns all over their bodies.

Ryushi summoned many little ice needles that pierced their skins in non-vital points and their tenketsu, disabling their Chakra from being used.

"Ryu, my dear! As much as I want you to have fun, I think we should leave them a present!" Bete sadistically called out. Ryushi smiled.

"Of course, my dearest." Ryu reactivated his Lightning Gem, but this time, he also activated the booster Gem he had. The large pearl-like gem, also known as the Pure Magic Gem. His lightning and Asriel's fused into one giant blinding white bolt, that destroyed the whole area they were fighting in. Ryushi frowned. "They escaped…"

Bete went over to Ryushi and kissed the demonic demigod's cheek. "It's ok, Ryu. We'll kill them all another day. But today, at least they were the ones who ran." She smiled, which caused Ryushi to smile.

"Alright, Bete." He sighed, walking off with her and Asriel to plan their next attack.

(Back with the others)

Blaze and Ryuumi were currently healing themselves with a bit of Healing Potion in Gaster's lab, and Blaze was thinking over what Ryushi was saying.

' _Can he even be saved by any of us? The only person who would be able to save Ryu, who loves him more than sis and I is… Mom and dad…'_ Blaze's eyes widened, as both he and Ryumi shared a look.

They both spoke at the same time and chuckled. "You first, big brother."

"Alright, I was thinking of bringing mom and dad back to life." Blaze shrugged. Ryumi smiled.

"So was I! But…" Ryumi then had a thoughtful look on their face. "How would we manage it?" Blaze looked at Frisk and Gaster, who were conversing a bit in the lab they were also in. "I think I know how."

Blaze went over to Gaster. "Hey Gaster, do you still have the sealing formula I gave you?" The black haired teen asked.

"I do, but why would you want it?" Gaster questioned.

"We're gonna bring mom and dad back to save Ryu-niisan!" Ryumi chirped. Gaster and Frisk's eyes widened. Frisk looked at her own hands and then at Blaze.

"You and I had basically the same idea, but with different people…"

"Let's do it." Blaze grabbed the formula and transported himself and Ryumi to the Land of the Dead.

(New Location: Land of the Dead)

Ryumi and Blaze appeared in a desolate world, endless and white. "Welcome to the Land of the Dead, Ryumi. Let's find mom and dad."

It didn't take very long for them to find their parents. Kaguya Otsutsuki-Shock, Goddess of Chakra, and Shinra Shock, Prince of the Dark World.

Shinra looked at his children. "Don't tell me you died after that fight with Ryu…" He grunted.

"No, dad… We just wanted to ask you a favor. Could you save Ryu for us? We're going to bring you back to life with Edo Tensei."

Kaguya shrugged. "I have no problem with that, I would love to save Ryuuto." The Goddess of Chakra said.

Ryumi smiled. "Great, just walk through the portal made of sealing words." Kaguya slowly walked through, but then stopped when she noticed for every step away from the Land of the Dead, the more Ryumi seemed to fade.

"Children… Did you use the Soul Replacement Seal?!" Kaguya asked, her eyes narrowing. Blaze grunted and pushed his parents through the seal even for all their fighting against it. Ryumi completely faded quickly.

"Sorry mom, dad…" Blaze smiled sadly. "Only you two can save him… Keep Ryu safe, and make sure… That my promise to Ryu… doesn't go to waste…" Blaze then faded into light particles, his soul passing on to truly die.


	10. Author's Note Thingy

Can I Get More Reviews From You Guys?

Seriously, if I got more reviews on my chapters, it would make my day. I want these stories to not only be my projects, but yours too.

Reviewing my stories would mean the world for me.

-The Dragon's Rebirth, signing off.


End file.
